Atormentado Corazón
by Loreto W
Summary: Duo se declara a Heero, sin embargo el soldado frío no siente nada por el joven trenzado. Duo queda con su corazón destrozado, mientrás tanto Heero tiene un nueva misión, la cual es eliminar a un asesino, ¿que pasará con Duo y Heero? completo dejen
1. Atormentado Corazón

Rosy y Claudia, amigas, este fan fic está dedicado a ustedes por ser unas amigas, tan maravillosas y cuyos corazones son dignos de apreciar, espero  
amigas mías que les guste está historia que con mucho esfuerzo, y  
dedicación escribí para ustedes ,y que en ambas siempre reine la eterna felicidad, la alegría, amor, armonía y paz, no olviden nunca que yo siempre  
estaré ahí para ustedes, y que en mí tienen una amiga, que las aprecia  
mucho, estima y quiere les dedico está historia la cual se titula:  
  
Atormentado Corazón  
Heero X Duo  
By Loreto W  
  
En la oscuridad de aquella habitación completamente silenciosa, aquel joven muchacho y piloto Gundam, de atractiva figura y actitud estoica, se encontraba melancólicamente observando con sus ojos color cobalto sin brillo de vida alguno, la luna, una hermosa luna llena, resplandeciente y luminosa, incluso alegre que le recordaba peculiarmente a Duo, el carismático y hablador chico sonriente con hermosos ojos color violeta que tanto lo hechizaban y amaba, y seguiría amando incluso a Duo, ahora que era demasiado tarde. Las imágenes volvían a su mente una y otra y otra vez, aquellas desgarradoras, torturantes y terribles imágenes que herían y clavaban su corazón como mil dagas filosas e incrustadas, embargándolo de un dolor demasiado aniquilador incluso para su corazón y alma destruidos, su corazón punzaba y dolía fuertemente y su cuerpo ya ni siquiera obedecía a las ordenes del antiguamente soldado perfecto, ahora solo era un objeto, objeto y presa del dolor que sentía y que cada vez más oprimía su pecho con mayor intensidad, podía aún ver las imágenes, oír los gritos, y sentir las lagrimas de Duo en su pecho, y la sangre que brotaba de las heridas de su desvalido trenzado en aquel momento, quien no volvería jamás del lugar donde su alma y espíritu quizás se encontrarían y donde tampoco rastro alguno de él había quedado.  
  
La brillante luna hacia traspasar unos luminosos y curiosos rayos que iluminaban el rostro y facciones de Heero, quien se encontraba observando embelesado esa luna, aquella luna que su Duo tanto contemplaba y aquella luna que le recordaba a su baka trenzado, quizás por sus sonrisas, quizás por sus brillantes y expresivos ojos que observaban en momentos pasados la luna con tanta admiración y quizás esa luna que ahora observaba Heero le recordaba a los ojos violáceos de Duo, esos ojos violetas que él, sin darse cuenta lo miraban admirado con gran dulzura, alegría y amor únicamente para él, de la misma forma que sus sonrisas eran capaces de dejarlo sin palabras, para solo lograr que sus respuestas fueran afirmaciones de cabeza o confusos monosílabos, y ahí continuaba Heero, en aquella habitación completamente en penumbras torturando más y más su corazón, en aquella habitación tan oscura como su miserable vida que para él, desafortunadamente sin Duo no valía, no despegaba su vista de aquella luna, y mientras la contemplaba, en su corazón su único anhelo era volver a verlo a él a Duo...  
  
- Duo fui yo el baka, la paz ahora reina sin embargo, mis batallas aún no han terminado, quizás ya no sea el soldado perfecto, pero incluso en tu ausencia lucho, contra mi propio sentir Duo. Mi corazón ha cambiado y lucho contra el remordimiento de no haber regresado, aunque tu cuerpo estaba casi inerte te hubiera llevado conmigo, y estrechado entre mis brazos aspirando tu aroma, como tanto desearía hacerlo ahora Duo... Sin embargo eso es solo una ilusión de tenerte vivo a mi lado, al igual como estas en mi corazón, jamás me di cuenta de lo vulnerable que sería sin ti aún a pesar de haber sido un soldado frío, sin sentimientos. Por mucho tiempo calle lo que sentía por ti obligándome como soldado a reprimir mis sentimientos, pero ese Heero, que tu conociste no era más que la mascara y fortaleza de lo que soy ahora, y de quien sufre y desea morir por ti Duo, pero te perdí... para siempre, no importa las veces que grite tu nombre, tu no volverás, ha pasado 1 año y aún no he podido sobrevivir a esto Duo porque fui yo quien acabo contigo y te abandono...  
  
Flash Back  
  
Las misiones habían finalizado, y la paz que tanto se anhelaba ahora reinaba en la Tierra. Luego de la destrucción de la Nave de Combate Libra, los 5 pilotos Gundams, habían decidido separarse y tomar caminos distintos, cada uno siguiendo su propia vida. Antes de separarse, luego de haber combatido desesperadamente y lograr la paz que desde un principio fue su objetivo, Duo se acerco a Heero y entonces, ya jamás volvió a ser el mismo. A pesar de ser él, algo en su interior estaba cambiando y al mismo tiempo en sus confundidos mente y corazón en efecto algo había cambiado y ahora solo poseía un atormentado corazón...  
  
Era un día soleado y hermoso un día totalmente maravilloso que prometía ser fantástico, los rayos del sol brillaban, iluminando todo alegremente, haciendo resplandecer todo, era un día despejado y pocas nubes se podían apreciar en el vasto y cristalino cielo, no obstante, desde este día todo comenzaría con una tempestuosa tormenta sobre todo para el corazón de Duo...  
  
- ¡Hey! Hee chan, ¿no te parece grandioso?, Finalmente pudimos lograr la paz y gracias a ti especialmente, y a Wing Zero, ¿no te parece fabuloso? Heero, ¿Me estás escuchando Heero? - Pregunto incesantemente un alegre Duo.  
  
- Hn - fue la simple respuesta del piloto del Gundam Zero, para el fastidio de Duo, entonces Duo estaba decidido a que en esta ocasión, revelaría algo muy importante que por mucho tiempo oculto para si mismo en su corazón una verdad muy profunda y quizás dolorosa que concernía a Heero...  
  
- Heero hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo - la voz y el estado de animo de Duo ya no parecían los mismos de hace un momento, su voz se oía quebrada y su cuerpo temblaba en signos de nervios y de sus ojos amenazaban con caer lagrimas, Heero se percato de los cambios notorios de su compañero y le prestó atención, pero como siempre Heero mantenía su actitud de soldado, se veía impasible, su rostro atractivo, reflejaba frialdad y su voz no demostraba signo alguno de emoción o alguna clase de sentimiento.  
  
- Baka ¿qué quieres?, Será mejor que hables de una vez. - expreso naturalmente Heero mientras el cuerpo de Duo, temblaba más.  
  
- Heero lo que quiero decirte es que yo, yo... te. "Rayos no puedo decirlo" - Duo no pudo continuar, las palabras salían de su boca articuladas torpemente.  
  
- Baka, habla de una vez - ahora el tono del soldado era de fastidio y sin más rodeos Duo logro decir lo que corazón tanto tiempo guardo con recelo, aquel secreto.  
  
- Heero lo que quiero decirte es ¡¡¡ te amo!!! - Lagrimas de Duo caían de nervios, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón parecía oprimir su pecho con más fuerza, estaba pálido, Heero lo observaba con una mirada penetrante, fría, y abrumadora.  
  
- Duo... - pronuncio Heero con un tono de voz más suave, y Duo solo levanto sus ojos para encontrase con una mirada aun fría por parte del joven estoico, Heero se acerco a Duo a su rostro, tomo su barbilla con sutileza, y limpio las cristalinas lagrimas de Duo, entonces se separo del piloto Deathscythe ante su mirada asombrada y le dijo:  
  
- Baka, eres un tonto sentimental, ¿amor? Eso es lo que sientes, no son más que distracciones que interfieren en tu mente y en tus acciones, ¿acaso es por eso que tuviste dificultades en tantas misiones? Duo, todo este tiempo has puesto en peligro nuestra misión de conseguir la paz, no necesito una interferencia como tú, será mejor que te alejes de mí, vete - Se dio vuelta y se alejo dándole la espalda a un atónito Duo.  
  
- ¡Heero!, ¡Nooo!, ¡ Espera!, ¡¡¡Por favor!!!, ¡Yo te amo!, ¡No me dejes! , ¡ Noo Porfavor!, ¡Déjame estar a tu lado! - Corrió y logro alcanzarlo. Se sujeto de cintura de Heero, en un abrazo, mientras lloraba sobre la espalda del frío soldado y cada vez intentaba aferrarse con más fuerza, mientras Heero solo intentaba soltarse.  
  
- ¡Suéltame Baka! - Esta vez el tono de voz de Heero fue de completo enfado y lo empujo fuertemente arrojándolo al suelo, y se alejó sin mirar atrás, mientras Duo intentaba seguirlo parándose dificultosamente y muy adolorido, tanto de su corazón como su cuerpo. Duo amaba a Heero con todo su corazón, con todo su ser, por eso adolorido intentaba seguirlo para suplicarle que no lo abandonara, lo amaba demasiado, Duo siempre había sido un muchacho desafortunado desde su infancia, y tal vez por eso Duo comprendía, amaba y admiraba a Heero, puesto que el soldado perfecto, fue enseñado con un duro entrenamiento especial y muy doloroso a reprimir sus sentimientos y emociones, por esa razón Duo sabía que Heero con ese entrenamiento para hacer al soldado con una tolerancia extrema al dolor fisco, debió haber pasado por un entrenamiento infernal, mucho, peor quizás, que el dolor que desde niño estuvo presente, y sigue en su corazón.  
  
- Hee..chan por favor no te vayas, no me dejes Hee ro - El dolor de Duo era fuerte y sus lagrimas siempre infinitas corrían resbalando por su rostro, entonces logro pararse, y corrió, no importaba a donde fuera, no importaba que se tambaleara de un lado a otro, no importaban las personas con las que chocara, no le importaba el dolor, solo quería alejarse, alejarse, de aquel lugar, corría, corría, el sol del día le daba fuertemente en sus ojos, nublando más aún su visión, ya confusa con las lagrimas de sus ojos, siguió corriendo y de pronto observo levemente, unas siluetas eran las siluetas de unos hombres, vio que esos hombres llevaban un objeto brillante y pequeño y le sonreían con maldad, entonces, ahí en ese lugar, perdió la conciencia y cayo al suelo sin saber nada más.  
  
Duo abrió sus ojos lentamente no sabía dónde se encontraba, todo lo que veía era una luz fuerte que le daba directamente, y todo el lugar era blanco, estaba tendido en una camilla, amarrado de pies y manos, no recordaba nada, y tampoco se veía alguna persona en ese lugar tal parece que estaba solo, forzó un poco las amarras que lo mantenían prisionero y logro zafar su mano y brazos derecho, y con esto pudo salir de aquellas amarras, sin embargo su corazón estaba herido por el rechazo de su amor Heero, no correspondido, su cabeza dolía y su nuca también, sentía una punzada muy fuerte sobre todo en su nuca, acerco su mano a ella, y se percato de que sangraba, entonces, emprendió la huida, continuo corriendo con gran agilidad, pero desorientado con un dolor de cabeza, todo lo que oía eran unas voces casi susurros inaudibles, pero él las oía, sin embargo no sabía que decían, también escuchaba un ruido molesto, todo comenzó a darle vueltas y corrió a pesar de la dificultad intentando escapar de todo, sin embargo, en ese momento algo que repercutiría en el futuro le ocurrió, no supo más de si mismo, ni que le había ocurrido, y cual era su deber y su misión, algo había cambiado en su interior en el interior de su corazón.  
  
Heero se encontraba en su departamento descansando, y a él imágenes de la declaración de Duo venían constantemente a su mente. Había pasado un largo tiempo de aquel suceso con Duo, desde entonces, no lo había vuelto a ver nunca más, aveces parecía oír la voz y risas de Duo y otras los gritos de él, cada noche soñaba con Duo, tenía el mismo sueño constantemente y siempre se preguntaba que significado darle, a aquello que veía en la profundidad de sus sueños. Duo era capturado por unos hombres que acercaban a él, poco a poco con un pequeño y extraño objeto metálico muy diminuto, la siguiente imagen era negra, no se veía nada, solo se oían gritos de oposición por parte de Duo, entonces despertaba agitado, con una extraña sensación que identificaba como preocupación, se sentía culpable y mal por Duo y debía aceptarlo extrañaba a su compañero, incluso se asombraba por ello, no podía olvidarlo, y mientras más lo intentaba más los recuerdos de Duo aparecían en su mente, todo en el trenzado era demasiado difícil olvidar, su voz constante y agradable aunque aveces distrayente y ruidosa, sus risas constantes, sus bromas, que lo hacían salir de sus casillas, su ojos violáceos tan profundos y hechizantes, hipnóticos quizás, sus labios tan seductores y exquisitos al observarlos, su aroma tan peculiar y embriagante, y su cuerpo tan perfecto y bien dotado, que lo hacían ver sensual, y atractivo, ¿sensual?, ¿Atractivo?, ¿Desde cuando el Heero Yuy se fijaba tan detalladamente en su ex compañero de misiones?, Tenía que admitirlo el trenzado era atractivo y lo recordaba perfectamente, sin embargo se sentía culpable y quizás cansado por eso pensaba y pasaban por su mente aquellas ideas que para él eran incompresibles, y sin importancia.  
  
Heero de pronto escucho un extraño ruido era de su computadora portátil que se encontraba encendida sobre una mesa pequeña en su dormitorio, se acerco a ella y presiono la tecla que le permitió comunicarse con la persona que estaba enviando aquella comunicación y repentinamente la figura de una persona apareció, una persona por la cual Heero abrió sus ojos en signo de asombro, pero conservó la postura, a pesar de todo, esa persona era...  
  
- ¿ Doctor J  
  
- Heero, me alegra comunicarme contigo muchacho, sin embargo es necesario, que te informe de un movimiento secreto que se está realizando. Heero la paz que vive la Tierra y sus habitantes no es más que un sueño temporal aparentemente he descubierto que una cantidad numerosa de políticos que trabajan clandestinamente manteniendo la paz, han sido asesinados, no se ha descubierto la identidad de este asesino, pero se sabe que es quien causa estas matanzas, es un sanguinario, que disfruta a sangre fría asesinar a sus víctimas, no es cualquier persona común, tal parece que quienes están relacionados con este asesino lo consideran una arma difícil de derrotar, tu misión será encontrarlo y eliminarlo incluso a aquellos que estén tras la creación de él, es una amenaza tanto para las colonias, la Tierra y la paz, Heero no debes fallar, espero tu reporte próximamente. - Y corto la comunicación.  
  
- Misión Aceptada, acabaré con cualquiera que amenace la paz - Heero tecleo en su computadora buscando información, de los lugares en donde habían sido los últimos asesinatos, hábilmente pudo descubrir información y sacar conclusiones, entonces, se decidió a ir a los posibles lugares en donde quizás podría encontrar pistas sobre este asesino, el Doctor J, le había informado que no era una persona común, y que era alguien muy difícil de derrotar, no importaba quien sería Heero estaba decidido a acabar con ese asesino.  
  
Heero tomo su arma, saliendo decidido del departamento, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, remarcando sus nalgas perfectamente, y una camisa de seda con cuello, amarilla, abierta en su pecho dejándolo al descubierto, luciendo unos sensuales pectorales. La noche estaba fría y el viento azotaba cada rincón de aquella ciudad, sin embargo esto no detendría al joven muchacho de ojos cobalto, como la paz había llegado no era necesario usar un Gundam por eso, confiaba en sus propias habilidades de soldado, perfecto. En otro lugar un poco lejano a la posición de Heero se llevaba a cabo una masacre de políticos...  
  
Con el transcurrir del tiempo y en la plenitud de la noche, el viento azotaba frecuentemente los rincones de los lugares con gran ímpetu, mientras la sangre roja y cálida, de muchos hombres, de diferentes edades, ni muy jóvenes, ni muy ancianos, caí gota a gota, enfriándose, cada vez más junto con la noche, el cuerpo de unos hombres, políticos, para ser exactos yacía inerte en el suelo acompañados cada uno de sus respectivos charcos de sangres, algunos de ellos habían sido decapitados, al parecer, la herida de sus cuellos, era la causante de su decapitación, un corte rápido y profundo producto solo de un experto asesino... En la misma escena sangrienta en está noche se veía la sombra, la sombra de una silueta que mantenía en sus manos un cuchillo lleno de sangre, pero aquel cuchillo era bastante delgado, quizás era una navaja de hoja delgada. Aquella silueta era la de una persona cuyos ojos en la noche brillaban con un color rojizo, sediento de sangre y una sonrisa diabólica podía ser indentificada en la mueca que en la sombra se reflejaba, entonces aquella silueta desapareció fugazmente solo se pudo ver su cabello muy peculiar.  
  
La noche había finalizado y los rayos del sol, recién aparecido daban de golpe en el rostro de Heero quien aún continuaba buscando al supuesto asesino que como objetivo para su misión debía eliminar, entonces, diviso un cuerpo que lo dejo perplejo, Duo se encontraba tendido en el suelo y se veía completamente golpeado, tenía leves manchas de sangre en su cuerpo, Heero lo tomo en sus brazos sin dudar ni un instante, y con aquella cercanía que mantenía con el inconsciente trenzado podía percibir la poca calidez del cuerpo del baka trenzado, y además, un aroma que lo embriagaba y inundaba todos y cada uno de sus sentidos exquisitamente, ese aroma lo hechizaba, lo hacía sentir vulnerable y débil, lo embarga completamente y lo hacía sentir en el cielo, observo el rostro de Duo, sus labios finos y sensuales se encontraban entre abiertos por su respiración, su piel era suave, parecía un ángel durmiendo en aquel estado, tranquilo, relajado, descansado, le parecía increíble que su compañero, tuviera semejante belleza etérea, Heero continuaba contemplando aquellos labios, y esos labios tan irresistibles le susurraban palabras tentadoras para probarlos, el embriagante aroma de frutas de Duo, la visión de su angelical rostro todo lo estaba controlando y manipulando, impulsando a cometer un acto, acerco su rostro al del Duo dispuesto a besarlo deleintandose con la calidez y sabores misteriosos de su boca, entonces se acerco para el fino y efímero toque que le dio a los labios de Duo, su corazón latía fuertemente aumentando a cada segundo cada latido, acelerándolos, más y más. Un calor envolvía su rostro, quizás un leve sonrojo, solo uno leve casi imperceptible, sentía un calor y escalofrío recorrerlos de pies a cabeza, envolviéndolo completamente, entonces unió sus labios con los de Duo fue solo un roce, permaneció ahí por pequeños y leves segundos, solo estaba unido por los labios de Duo sentía la calidez del rostro del trenzado, entonces, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Duo, probando, explorando y descubriendo no solo nuevos sabores sino que extrañas sensaciones y emociones, entonces sintió como unos brazos, en su cuello lo sujetaban posesivamente, obligándolo a profundizar más aquel beso, aquellos brazos acariciaban su espalda con dulzura y anhelo, Duo ya estaba despierto disfrutando de la exquisitez de los labios seductores del soldado perfecto, ambos continuaron con aquel beso, más profundo, más fogoso, más apasionado, ambos fusionando sentimientos ocultos. Entonces, se separaron, Duo sonreía su corazón latía, era más que evidente su sonrojo, una vista, sencillamente exquisita por parte de Duo, además de sus ojos brillantes de vida, ambos estaban hundidos en sus miradas, cobalto y violeta, profundas, y eternas, entonces, Heero rompió el magnético hechizo.  
  
- Duo te llevare a mi departamento y curare tus heridas ¿ estas de acuerdo? - Heero lo miro con una mirada diferente, esperando respuesta.  
  
- Sss...s.si - respondió tímidamente Duo fue más un susurro que una respuesta.  
  
Ya en el departamento de Heero las esperanzas de Duo aumentaban quizás Heero le correspondía, o sentía algo por él por mínimo que sea, sin embargo Duo le había correspondido el beso a Heero, no puedo rechazar tan magnifica oportunidad, sin embargo sentía una opresión en su pecho, no podía olvidar, la forma de rechazo de Heero.  
  
- Listo ahora tus heridas están curadas, ¿ estas bien? - Heero actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
  
- Sí, muchas gracias Heero, se... será mejor que me vaya ahora, yo no quiero causarte molestias y estorbarte - las ultimas palabras las dijo con todo el dolor que sintió aquella vez en su declaración y que sentía ahora, por lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás.  
  
- Duo - pronuncio firmemente Heero y este lo miro directamente a los ojos, que amenazaban con derramar lagrimas cristalinas.  
  
- Duo no quise golpearte aquella vez, tampoco decir esas palabras, ni mucho menos besarte, eso fue un error irreparable, solo un error. - Duo solo le sonrió falsa y tristemente, la tristeza de sus ojos reflejaba su evidente sentir.  
  
- No te preocupes Heero yo estoy bien - intento sonreír, pero las lagrimas estaban acumuladas en sus orbes violetas. Heero se sentía extraño no sabía desde cuando, pero no le gustaba ver a Duo en ese estado, la cercanía con su trenzado, ¿Su trenzado? Desde cuando el baka le pertenecía, definitivamente la cercanía con Duo le estaba afectando busco una excusa, necesitaba alejarse por un momento, quizás así recobraría su postura, y mantendrías sus ideas y emociones firmes y claras.  
  
- Duo, será mejor que tomes un baño será bueno para curar tus heridas.  
  
- ¿Eh?, es..esta bien - entonces Duo se dirigió al baño se quita sus prendas una por una tirándolas al suelo con sutileza, su figura delgada y desnuda, se contemplaban perfectamente, entro al baño, por supuesto, su cabello estaba desatado y caía desordenado sobre su espalda, comenzó a masajear su cabello para lavarlo, mientras el agua y cada gota resbalan primero por su espalda, luego por su torso, sus glúteos y nalgas perfectamente formados, y bajando por todo su cuerpo. Mientras tanto Heero entraba al baño dejando ropa limpia y cómoda para Duo, entonces, lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron, estupefacto, observaba detenidamente, el cuerpo de Duo tras la cortina transparente, pero más que el cuerpo de Duo veía su rostro específicamente, relajado por el agua, sonriente, mientras masajeaba su cuerpo de una forma provocativa, incitadora y completamente abrumadora y seductiva, Heero estaba hipnotizado ante tal belleza, estaba sin movimientos, quieto, embelesado, solo observando, contemplando, entonces salió del trance y hechizo de la melodiosa voz que escuchaba del trenzado y de su figura, cuando salió del baño un calor indescriptible lo embargaba, se sentía, nervioso, agitado, exaltado, ¿Acaso la imagen de Duo lo había excitado?, No tonterías el no sentía nada que no pudiera controlar, sin embargo estas emociones y sensaciones que sentía, si era algo que no podía controlar, las emociones que sentía, por primera vez, lo estaban dejando indefenso, jamás había sentido tantas cosas juntas, tenía que admitirlo realmente había estado pensando en Duo, en sus sonrisas, sus hermosos ojos, las lagrimas que había derramado, sus sonrisas, hermosa voz, su agradable risa. Heero estaba en un trance, estaba siendo abrumado, recordando todas las veces desde aquella declaración que recordó a Duo, ¿acaso Heero estaba enamorado?, ¿Acaso sentía amor?, ¿Él, un soldado?, No su mente se negaba a aceptarlo, jamas dejaría que algo como el amor lo dominara, interviniendo en sus pensamientos y misiones, jamás se enamoraría, ni muchos menos de un hombre, ni de una molestia como Duo, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptar a aquella idea, su mente decía que no amaba el trenzado, pero su corazón se oponía, y dolía al sentir sus palabras de que Duo era un inútil, ¿ por que? Se preguntaba porque su corazón dolía, entonces su cabeza comenzó a doler, muchas preguntas, preguntas sin responder inundaban su cabeza.  
  
Duo ahora salía del baño con tan solo una toalla sujeta en su cintura y su cabello suelto, no quería usar la ropa de Heero, lucía el cabello suelto y mojado, caí por su espalda, empapado, y lo hacía ver completamente maravilloso, observo a Heero y corrió a su lado estaba preocupado, Heero lucia confundido, agobiado, abrumado.  
  
- Heero, Heero ¿estas bien?, ¿ Que te sucede?  
  
- Baka, no me toques, no es nada - entonces levanto su rostro y vio a un verdadero ángel, vio a Duo quien lucia seductivamente solo una toalla en su cintura, ahora Heero, estaba completamente anonadado, sentía ese calor recorrerlo nuevamente, mientras olas de corriente, envolvían su cuerpo, su mente ya no razono bien, solo su corazón lo estaba manipulando, su corazón que latía velozmente, comprendía lo que estaba pasando, de pronto, Heero reacciono y a su mente y su cuerpo vinieron recuerdos, recuerdos inesperados, recordó en su mente una incontable numero de veces que hizo callar a Duo sonrojado sin que este lo notara, recordó cada vez que llamaba "baka o estorbo" para que Duo se alejara y su corazón y cuerpo recordaban la sensación tan exquisita que sentía cuando el trenzado estaba cerca, y el nerviosismo por tener algún leve contacto físico, como un roce, o una caricia, al estar juntos en misiones, así como un leve toque de sus cuerpos, todos estos sentimientos estaban despertando en Heero, ya no se mentiría debía aceptarlo, amaba a Duo, su mente mil millones de infinitas y más veces, se lo cuestiono sin embargo, su corazón siempre sintió algo por Duo, pero su mente pudo más y callo ocultando y negándose se sentimiento, pero ahora, Duo estaba ahí, ambos estaban en una habitación solos y Heero amaba a Duo, y entonces, su corazón pudo más y lo impulso, tomo a Duo por la cintura, y en un movimiento ágil lo acercó a su cuerpo, y le quito la toalla que llevaba puesta.  
  
- Heero ¿qué haces? ¿Heero?  
  
- Oh Duo, Duo - y recorrió el cuello del trenzado con besos, besos apasionados y fogosos, que sentía por el joven causante de su amor, y lo acariciaba lo acariciaba con sobre protección y lo aferra a su cuerpo, no quería dejarlo, no quería perderlo, no quería herirlo ni hacerlo sufrir, solo deseaba amarlo, y hacerle sentir este nuevo amor, que a cada segundo brotaba apasionadamente de su corazón, el quería besar a Duo, tenerlo para siempre, y amarlo por siempre.  
  
Heero Yuy el soldado perfecto y frió que se negaba a sentir amor por Duo Maxwell, en una batalla incasable por ganarla, había perdido notoriamente, cada vez que actuaba fríamente hacia Duo, no era por gusto, sino porque le mismo se enfadaba puesto que para el la voz de Duo y su cercanía con el eran algo perturbador, y en tiempos de guerra, debía tener la mente clara, por eso se en cerro en si mismo y opto por el camino más fácil para las misiones y para él, no obstante, contradictoriamente, a la vez, el ser frío e indiferente con Duo lo hacían sentir una punzada en su pecho, ya que entre más actuaba así el trenzado se ponía triste y ahora precisamente, en esta mañana, Heero estaba dejando salir todos sus sentimientos reprimidos, sentimientos que desde niño en sus entrenamientos para ser " soldado perfecto" quiso liberar, pero desafortunadamente, el castigo por demostrar esas emociones era demasiado doloroso, por esa razón no pudo evitarlo, y cerró en su corazón aquellas emociones transformándose en un soldado sin sentimientos, un soldado perfecto, pero ahora podía intentar ser libre para sentir, sentir y dejarse llevar por el amor que sentía por Duo por esa sensación cálida que sentía en su pecho, y por esas nuevas emociones que surgían en su interior agradablemente, por estar junto a Duo, su Duo, el muchacho cuya forma de ser amaba, Heero amaba de Duo, todo, su voz, su cuerpo, sus gestos, sus sonrisas, su andar, su ojos infinitos de profunda mirada violeta que lo hechizaban, todo, había tardado mucho en aceptar sus nuevas emociones, pero la batalla por controlarlas y reprimirlas había sido perdida, había fallado está misión, pero a él no le importaba solo le importaba Duo, su compañero, amigo y amante, pero más que nada su único amor.  
  
- Ah Duo m te amo - y Heero se dejaba llevar, era verdad amaba a Duo, y ahora este se encontraba en sus brazos, completamente desnudo, y excitado, por las sensuales y seductivas caricias de Heero. Heero recostó a Duo en la cama suavemente, sin despegar sus labios de los finos del trenzado, y se coloco en una posición sobre él, procurando no dejar todo su peso de un solo golpe, Heero tomo las manos del trenzado mientras lo invadía en una lluvia de besos, y con sus manos incito a Duo para que retirara su propia ropa, lo condujo pacientemente a los botones de su camisa, para que Duo hiciera su parte ahora. Duo comenzó desabrochar la camisa de Heero y acaricio sus pezones y su pecho con agilidad, con pasión, con amor y maestría, entonces, le quito la camisa rápidamente, Heero continuaba besando, suavemente el cuerpo de Duo, pasando por su cuello, por su pecho, mientras Duo disfrutaba, todo parecía un sueño, pero no lo era, era una realidad, que ambos disfrutaban plácidamente, Duo sentía entonces, los besos y sensuales mordiscos de Heero sobre su piel acalorada, aquellas caricias lo estaba excitando cada vez más, entonces, Duo hizo un movimiento y empujo fuertemente a Heero quedando esta vez, sobre él, acercó su rostro al pantalón de Heero y en un movimiento lleno de seducción con sus dientes, bajo sensualmente el cierre del pantalón de Heero, mientras Heero se encontraba siendo invadido por una ola de sensaciones, indescriptibles, pero exquisitas, Duo comenzó con sus manos a bajar poco a poco el pantalón de Heero, logrando retirarlo por completo, con la ayuda de su soldado perfecto, para comenzar ahora con el rebelde boxer de Heero, ambos estaban excitados, ambos sentían amor, y ambos anhelaban a cada momento entregar su cuerpos, en completa pasión y desenfreno, para demostrarse de esta forma el amor, tan profundo que sentían en su interior.  
  
- Aaah Duoo - Heero se sentía maravillado un calor lo embargaba profundamente, era un calor sofocante y quemante, que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que olas de placer lo golpeaban, sentía su miembro palpitar, y reaccionar notoriamente a las manos traviesas de Duo, se sentía agradado los toques de Duo le eran exquisitos y embriagantes por el placer que el trenzado le proporcionaba, ahora se encontraba desnudo y sobre él, el cuerpo de Duo, Duo pellizcaba sus pezones los mordía, los rodeaba con su lengua, con deseo, con anhelo, quería unirse y ser uno con Heero, quería sentir que Heero y él siempre serían uno solo, y quería ser solo de Heero para así pertenecerle solo a él, la pasión de ambos cuerpos los quemaba, ambos disfrutaban este momento de completa intimidad, y tanto Heero como Duo estaban sonrojados, sentían un calor en su mejillas, ambos se veían maravillosos, y las gotas de sudor de ambos caían, haciéndolos lucir más sexys, sobre todo por sus cabellos empapados, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus labios estaban abiertos y respiraban agitadamente, soltando gemidos, la sensación de sus cuerpos era única con cada leve roce de sus cuerpos, ambos necesitaban saciar la urgencia de sus cuerpos, tocándose y sintiendo más mucho más.  
  
- Duo mm a Duo, por favor sigue  
  
- Duo tomo el miembro de Heero y le llevo a su boca, quería proporcionarle más placer a su soldado, lo introdujo en su boca, mientras Heero extasiado por el placer, se dejaba llevar, y aprovechaba para masturbar a Duo, acariciándolo para desbordar a Duo en placer, todo el placer que sentían era suficiente para expulsar el amor que sentían mutuamente.  
  
- Duooo te amo, Duo aa  
  
- Heero yo también te amo por favor a tómame quiero ser tuyo - Heero no dudo no un instante y cambio posición quedando sobre Duo, introdujo sus dedos en la entrada de Duo quien la instante mostró una mueca de dolor en su rostro, pero la urgencia de ambos los estaba torturando, Heero coloco su miembro completamente húmedo, y goteando por el semen aprovechándolo y utilizándolo como lubricante y entro en Duo, quien lanzo un fuerte grito que fue capturado por los hambrientos y sedientos labios de Heero que se regocijaban con el dulce néctar y elixir de vida y deseo que era la boca, los labios y la lengua de Duo, entonces Heero observo el rostro de su amor completamente sonrojado y se percato de las lagrimas que caían por ese angelical rostro y beso las lagrimas que Duo había dejado salir, al ser penetrado, tanto Heero como Duo se encontraban con sus corazones desenfrenados por amor, llenos de fogosa e intensa pasión, en esa tarde de amor, y cayeron rendidos y agotados, en el tiempo en que habían derramando al mismo tiempo su semilla, en señal de culminación y llegada al clímax,, sus cuerpos descansaban sobre las sabanas de seda, esa tarde fue de total entrega, fue una unión, en cuerpo, alma y corazón, Heero abrazaba a Duo y Duo le correspondió.  
  
La tarde había transcurrido lentamente, y aún no terminaba, llevaban un largo tiempo dormidos, entonces, Duo abrió sus ojos luego de un grato sueño, para encontrase con la mirada brillante y cobalto llena de amor de un sonriente Heero completamente despeinado y acurrucado en su pecho, ambas miradas se cruzaron y ambas reflejaban amor, brillaban en aquella habitación y sus corazones latían al unísono, rítmicamente llenos de paz, amor, felicidad y tranquilidad.  
  
- Hee..Heero..te amor, mi Hee chan (muac)- deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de Heero  
  
- Duo yo también te amo, shh baka no digas nada solo abrázame.  
  
- Heero - ambos se abrazaron  
  
- Duo, yo jamas había sentido algo así Duo y jamas había dicho lo que sentía, nunca he sido comunicativo, Duo quiero que sepas que estarás a mi lado siempre.  
  
- Hee ro yo - Duo estaba maravillado, no podía creer lo que oía o tal vez sí, pero le maravillaba, que Heero le confesara que lo amaba, se había quedado hipnotizado viendo a Heero como en una especie trance.  
  
- ¡Baka!, ¿ Me estas escuchando? - Le llamo Heero - si alguna vez me dejas me auto destruiré junto con el Zero. - El tono de voz de Heero demostraba decisión - ¿ Baka, dejaras que el soldado perfecto desaparezca?  
  
- ¡¡¡Heero!!!, No digas eso - exclamo Duo en tono de reproche y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero aún con una seña de disgusto.  
  
- Duo - susurro Heero y lo miro a sus amatistas cristalinas. - ¿Lo harás, me dejaras?  
  
- No, Heero, no te dejare, además yo te amo, y sin importar lo que suceda volveré a ti siempre Hee chan, aunque este en mismo infierno, Duo Maxwell regresará, además... si te auto destruyes con Wing Zero, no podrás enseñarme a manejar al Zero, Hee chan y yo realmente quisiera estar junto a ti en la cabina.  
  
- ¿ Qué? - Heero no entendía a que venía algo tan incoherente por parte de Duo en este momento y Duo se percato de ello.  
  
- Sabes Hee chan, siempre he pensado que la cabina de Wing Zero es mucho más amplia que la de Deatscythe, y pues, me gustaría que algún día intentáramos hacerlo ahí - Duo le guiño un ojo pícaramente y sus mejillas estaban rojas, y esperaba la reacción de Heero ante sus palabras, aunque lo que había dicho era verdad sus palabras reflejaban las posibles intenciones de algún nuevo día de pasión con Heero, entonces...  
  
- ¡Baka!, No sabes lo que dices, sería muy incomodo - entonces se sonrojo y sonrió las facciones de su rostro eran relajadas y sonreía ampliamente seguía siendo el mismo, calculador, astuto, hábil, fuerte, solo que ahora las misiones, no dominaban su mente, sino Duo, junto con su corazón.  
  
- Duo tengo una nueva misión y es importante que la sepas.  
  
- ¿Cuál es Hee chan? - Duo lo miro con preocupación.  
  
- Mi misión será protegerte, esa será mi misión de vida, y el día en que la falle dejare de vivir, Misión Aceptada .. Te amo Duo siempre - dijo abrazo a Duo y se quedaron dormidos, aun estaba agotados, la tarde y la noche pasaron, entonces, una nueva mañana, llego.  
  
Duo dormía sin embargo, en sus sueños, podía escuchar una voz, la voz de un hombre que le decía algo, luchaba por alejar de si esas palabras, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, la voz retumbaba en su cabeza, se despertó, sobresaltado con el dolor en su cabeza, Heero dormía profundamente, se levanto de la cama, y se vistió, con la ropa que Heero le había pasado para vestirse, entonces, callo al suelo, el dolor de su cabeza se volvió más fuerte, y golpeaba violentamente, oía unas palabras, palabras incesantes, que se repetían en su cabeza, y pareciera como si solo pudiera oír esas palabras y nada más.  
  
- "Duo Maxwell ya no existe, tú eres Shinigami, El dios De La Muerte, debes acabar con tus enemigos sin compasión, debes eliminar a todos aquellos que se interpongan en tu camino, poderoso Shinigami, ese eres tú el dios De La Muerte y tu deber es asesinar, acabar con los débiles y matar a quienes se interpongan frente a ti, a políticos, pacifistas, a tus amigos, mata a Heero Yuy, Shinigami mata a Heero Yuy, Shinigami acaba con Heero Yuy, tu anhelas la sangre, matar es tu especialidad, tu vida Shinigami, cumple con tu deber, y asesina acaba con las interferencias acaba con ese hombre llamado Heero Yuy...."  
  
Esas voces volvían, su cabeza dolía ¿ quien era él?, Él era... ¿quién era?  
  
- Soy Du... " Shinigami, Shinigami, tú eres quien mata y asesina, tú eres El Dios de La Muerte, cuya vida, es el camino de la sangre" - las voces continuaban.  
  
- Yo soy Shinigami, debo eliminar a todos aquellos que se interpongan en mi camino, en el camino de Shinigami, las interferencias deben desaparecer, debo asesinar, matar, debo matar a Heero Yuy - ahora sus ojos ya no eran violetas, eran fríos, estaban sedientos de sangres, eran rojos, el violeta se había ido, siendo reemplazado por un rojo sangre, que lucia espeluznante en sus ojos, su apariencia daba miedo, trenzo su cabello, y fue a la cocina a buscar un cuchillo, el ya no era Duo, Duo Maxwell en su mente no existía, el era Shinigami, quien provocaba la muerte, quien asesinaba sin compasión, quien eliminaba a aquellas personas que se opusieran a su camino, porque su vida era la sangre, el vivía para matar a sus enemigos, debía matar a aquellos que interfirieran en su camino, debía eliminar a todos ellos, debía asesinar a Heero Yuy, se acerco a la cama, y apunto con el cuchillo directo a corazón de Heero y ataco, la sangre salpico al instante, Heero abrió los ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el cuchillo le había dado, y la sangre había salpicado en el rostro de Duo, pero afortunadamente, había dado en su brazo derecho, Duo aún tomaba el cuchillo ensangrentado en sus manos y a sus pies se encontraba unas gotas visibles de sangre, mientras poco a poco y lentamente el cuchillo goteaba mostrando la evidencia de aquel misterioso acto provocado por Duo..  
  
- Duo ¿qué haces?  
  
- Shinigami, yo soy Shinigami - Duo parecía en un trance. La herida de Heero dolía fuertemente mientras la sangre se esparcía cada vez más, no comprendía que le sucedía a Duo, vio su apariencia, no era Duo, era otro, no era el trenzado hablador, parecía un asesino, preocupado, y sobresaltado intento hacer reaccionar a Duo.  
  
- ¡ Duo!, ¡Duo!, Reacciona Duo - Heero zarandeaba a Duo violentamente, entonces, de pronto, los ojos de Duo recobraron su color violeta, y su rostro reflejo notable confusión, se llevo sus brazos a su cabeza en signo de dolor.  
  
- ¿Duo? ¿ Estas bien? - Heero estaba preocupado no compendia la actitud del trenzado ¿ qué había sido todo eso?, Estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Duo, entonces Duo mostró una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Heero? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estas sangrando? Yo... no recuerdo nada... oí una voz, pero no recuerdo que decía.  
  
- Duo... no te preocupes, ya paso, será mejor que descanses, Duo yo estoy contigo -Heero abrazo a Duo con cariño, Duo temblaba entre sus brazos, y Heero estaba preocupado no sabía porque Duo había actuado así sin embargo él no dejaría que nada le sucediera el trenzado, Heero tomo el mentón de Duo le miro fijamente a los ojos, los ojos de Duo tenía unas lagrimas, tenía miedo, miedo de no saber que había sucedido de no recordar nada, y de tener un cuchillo ensangrentado en sus manos - iré a lavar está herida regresare enseguida - Heero se acerco y lo beso para calmarlo hizo que se sentara en la cama y se marcho rumbo al baño, por supuesto vistiéndose antes.  
  
Abrió la llave de agua, y lavo su herida, estaba confundido ¿ qué fue todo eso? ¿ Acaso un mal sueño?, No tardo demasiado, la habilidad del soldado perfecto siempre estaba presente, por eso no tardo nada en limpiar, desinfectar y curar completamente su herida. Duo por su parte se encontraba sentado en la cama, su cabeza le dolía nuevamente y recordaba haber oído unas palabras, entonces, todo dio vueltas a su alrededor, ese dolor lo estaba matando, el dolor se intensifico, y nuevamente unas voces resonaron en su mente.  
  
- "Shinigami, no puedes evitar tu destino, debes cumplir tu trabajo, Dios De La Muerte" - Los ojos de Duo se tornaron del color rojo sangre y su sonrisa era diabólica, entonces, decisivamente, se alejo de la habitación de Heero y se marcho, y de él no se supo que sucedió hasta...  
  
Heero salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación, sin embargo, no había señal alguna de Duo, no sabía que pensar, el trenzado se había ido, sin decirle nada, Heero no saco conclusiones, no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio, se sentó en la cama, y se quedo ahí estático, mientras su corazón punzaba en señal de dolor, y extrañas gotas de agua que el identificó como lagrimas en sus ojos hacían una gran lucha por salir, pero era inútil no podían caer.  
  
- Duo - fue su susurró  
  
Tres semanas habían pasado y no tenía ni las más mínima noticia de Duo, intuía que algo andaba mal, y no sabía como encontrarlo no tenía ni pistas ni rastros de él, desde que Duo se había marchado Heero había vuelto a ser el mismo, alguien frío, sin sentimientos, sin importar nada, más que las misiones, ni siquiera en las misiones su vida era importante, el solo era nuevamente un arma para las batallas, para las misiones, no tenía otra utilidad, y tampoco conocía otro modo de vida. Heero seguía en su vana búsqueda del asesino, no podía concentrarse perfectamente aún Duo se encontraba en su mente, y en su dolido corazón, le había enviado un reporte al Doctor J, indicándole los lugares de los asesinatos más recientes, dándole a conocer que aun no desenmascaraba la identidad del asesino. Inesperadamente en aquella mañana en la que se encontraba frente a su computadora, recibió un correo del Doctor J, en el cual le indicaba su nueva misión y señalaba la ubicación exacta en donde se ocultaba el asesino.  
  
Lugar: Av. X 9987  
  
Misión: Burlar la defensa del laboratorio de experimentos humanos. Localizar al asesino y eliminarlo junto con aquellos que estén implicados con él.  
  
Objetivo: Lograr una paz definitiva para la tierra y Las colonias.  
  
Prioridad: Eliminar al asesino - al final de aquellas ordenes se encontraba un mensaje de Doctor J.  
  
" Heero por ningún motivo debes fallar esta misión, recuerda que... tu prioridad es matar al asesino, confío en ti muchacho"  
  
La misión de Heero estaba clara, no podía fallar, debía acabar con ese asesino pasara lo que pasara, esa era su misión principal, su prioridad, y él Heero Yuy el soldado perfecto por la paz de la Tierra y las colonias, no podía equivocarse, su responsabilidad era mucha, él debía asesinar a aquel que se interpusiera en sus misiones, y esta vez su misión consistía en matar a un asesino verdadero y cualquiera que se opusiera a ello debía ser eliminado por el bien de la paz...  
  
- " Misión Aceptada"  
  
La mañana era templada, Heero se encontraba afuera de aquel lugar, un Laboratorio de Experimentos, pero aquellos experimentos, eran con humanos, vivos, a aquellos científicos que trabajaban secretamente ahí, no les importaba en quienes experimentaba solo, les importaba lograr sus cometidos, usando a niños, mujeres, desvalidos, no les importaba a quien solo les importaba crear, a sujetos que sirvieran como armas para el combate, sujetos que sirvieran como peones para morir, y lograr sus objetivos, había oído muchas veces que aquellos científicos, poseían una alta tecnología, muy desarrollada, y que estaban construyendo un sistema al parecer muy secreto, un sistema capaz de dominar y transformar a cualquiera, pero el no sabía en que era exactamente lo que aquel sistema transformaba a las personas, sin embargo, el debía eliminar a ese asesino, y haría explotar aquel horrible lugar.  
  
Esta vez había vuelto a usar, su ropa de combate, su lycra cómoda y su camiseta verde, llevaba en su lycra su arma, sin embargo, quizás no le sería suficiente para burlar la guardia, afortunadamente llevaba en esta ocasión, una chaqueta manga corta, que le permitía guardar, explosivos y balas, para combatir.  
  
Había 11 guardias en la entrada, evidentemente, era un lugar muy peligroso, y esos científicos ocultaban algo muy importante ahí para tener una guardia como aquella, con tan solo una granada podría matar a unos cuantos, solo debía llamar la atención para que estos no se dieran cuenta, luego los noquearía o les dispararía dependiendo de cómo se diera la situación. Se encontraba a unos metros del lugar, arrojo la granada por arriba, de esta forma con la distancia que llevaba explotaría al caer y los guardias instantáneamente morirían, la granada callo sin embargo de los 11 guardias solo 6 pudieron notarla, los otros murieron , rápidamente Heero corrió hacia ellos, las balas pasaban cerca de su cuerpo, ágilmente se lanzo disparando, derribó a 3 con su arma, ahora solo le quedaban otros 3 esquivo ágilmente las balas, sin embargo una dio en su abdomen, sin tiempo para revisa su daño corporal, se acerco a ellos golpeándolos, pudo derribar a todos, sin embargo, la alarma, de alerta había sonado, se encontraba en un gran apuro, el solo no podría con aquellos, sin tan solo tuviera a su Duo, las cosas serían distintas, recordaba las veces en las que Duo y él había sobrevivido a numerosas misiones suicidas, su trenzado, intento todo lo posible para tener rastros de él, pero por más que husmeara en los sistemas informáticos, nada había logrado, Duo Maxwell no aparecía en ninguna base de datos, la sangre dejaba un notable rastro del camino donde pasaba Heero, estaba en un pasadizo que parecía interminable, unas tenues luces iluminaban aquel corredor, podía sentir el estruendo de las balas intentando rozarlo, afortunadamente ninguna acertaba, sintió como una bala rozaba su brazo, no pudo continuar, callo al suelo, entonces, dio una vuelta rápida, y disparo instantáneamente, matando al enemigo que lo venía siguiendo, su cuerpo aun podía continuar, no podía fallar en su misión, volvió a arrojar un granada, hacia atrás, eliminando a aquellos que tenia la intención de acabar con el, todo aquel que intentara matarlo era su enemigo, rompió su camiseta, y vendo su brazo, evitando que la sangre escapara, la herida de su abdomen también estaba vendada, con su camisa, continuo corriendo, y el pasadizo lo llevo frente a una puerta, que brillaba, tal parecía que estaba abierta, aquella puerta se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.  
  
" Duo...si estuvieras conmigo podrías ver que dentro de poco mis días como soldado acabaran, debo cumplir mi misión acabar con ese asesino y toda esta pesadilla de las guerras por fin terminaran , y las muertes que yo he causado acabaran, ya no volveré a matar nunca más , nunca mas ,sin embargo tu no estas a mi lado, Duo a partir de hora, el soldado perfecto acabara con sus guerras para ser solo un muchacho normal, baka ... trenzado...Duo....mi koi ¿dónde estás?" 


	2. Atormentado corazón II

Heero observaba el resplandor que provenía de la puerta que se encontraba frente a él, entro por ella y ahí vio a un hombre de aspecto maquiavélico, era un hombre alto, anciano de cabello ni muy corto ni muy largo, llevaba un delantal blanco, sin embargo Heero se sorprendió aquel hombre estaba solo, no había guardias no había nadie más que el científico y el o al menos eso era lo que Heero suponía sin embargo...  
  
- Muchacho has sido muy astuto para burlar la defensa de este lugar, sin embargo tu vida no durara más. - Pronuncio el anciano científico, y Heero lo apunto directamente con el arma.  
  
- Voy a matarte - su voz era imperativa, y decidida y su mirada, era fría no había emoción alguna.  
  
- Jaja niño no me hagas reír, mis creaciones acabaran contigo, ¡vengan!, de pronto una puerta se abrió una puerta de un lado de aquella habitación llena de extraños aparatos mecánicos, y científicos, computadoras avanzadas de alta tecnología y otros objetos más, y tras aquella puerta un grupo de niños, de 9 años y un poco más, apareció.  
  
- Son niños, pero ¿qué rayos? - Heero estaba confundido, eran solo niños, que demonios pretendía aquel anciano, como unos niños iba a pelear, pero aquellos niños no eran comunes, aquellos niños, tenían un aspecto diabólico, muy peculiar, no parecían niños sino asesinos, había en sus rostros una sonrisa de maldad, también poseían los ojos rojos, pero aun no se lo explicaban eran solo niños, y niñas pequeños, ese maldito anciano, ¿que les había hecho?  
  
- Jajaja sorprendido, muchachito  
  
- Miserable, ¿qué fue lo que les hiciste? ¿Cómo?, Pero...  
  
- Confundido jajaja - su voz era de ironía, sus palabras estaban llenas de malicia, y su rostro reflejaba maldad una maldad pura.  
  
- Miserable, que le hiciste a esos niños, son solo pequeños, miserable, ¡contesta maldito!  
  
- Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia, jaja dime serás capaz de asesinar a unos niños como estos.  
  
- Maldición - Heero no podía matar a aquellos pequeños, sin embargo dudaba que niños tan pequeños pudieran hacerle daño, además eran solo 4, dudaba mucho que pequeños los pudieran acabar, sin embargo solo 2 llevaban armas, los otros 2 tenían cuchillos, Heero decidió atacarlos, rápidamente y dejarlos inconscientes ere sería un buen plan, como eran niños no le podrían hacer daño, sin embargo, lo que el no se imaginaba era que aquellos niños estaban dominados por un diabólico sistema.  
  
- ¡Ataquen! - Las ordenes del anciano parecían una broma, sin embargo sus palabras no eran mentiras, la orden había sido clara, los pequeños se disponían a atacar. Heero se lanzo al ataque no podía dañar a los pequeños, confiando en que los pequeños no supieran disparar, se acerco de frente, pero su impresión fue notoria, dos pequeños lo rodearon uno por la derecha y el otro por la izquierda, y disparan, las balas se clavaron en el hombro derecho de Heero, y en su pierna izquierda, aquellos niños tenían un precisión perfecta al disparar, ¿cómo era posible? Aquellos, solo eran unos muchachitos, era imposible que pudieran ser asesinos, ya no existía nadie que entrenara niños para ser soldados, la paz había llegado aunque solo fuera temporalmente, no obstante, él había sido entrenado para soldado, pero no sabía si era posible que hubieran entrenado a otros niños, su sorpresa fue evidente, cuando una niña pequeña, tenia un cuchillo en su garganta, un movimiento en falso y él moriría decapitado, esperaba que la pequeña lo matara, pero se detuvo observando al científico, esperando una orden, al mismo tiempo que los otros pequeños detuvieron su ataque, Heero tenia un cuchillo apuntando directo a su garganta solo un movimiento y al parecer la pequeña no dudaría, Heero estaba asombrado esos niños eran diferentes, no parecían sentir nada, ni tampoco sabían que era lo que hacían, solo eran objetos, era utilizados, por ese anciano, ¿acaso este era el resultado de experimentar con humanos?, ¿Acaso esos niños habían sido utilizados para experimentar? ¿Pero que les habían hecho?, Fuera lo que fuera Heero mataría aquel despreciable anciano.  
  
- ¡Miserable!, ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?  
  
- Jajaja solo estoy dominando sus mentes  
  
- ¿Cómo? - Fue la pregunta de Heero - más para el mismo que para el anciano científico.  
  
- Pero que ingenuo eres muchacho, ¿ves esto? - El científico se acerco y le enseño un pequeño objeto metálico, pero Heero quedo asombrado, no podía creerlo, no podía ser, era exactamente el mismo que había visto en su sueño, el mismo sueño en el que Duo era capturado, y aquellos hombres se le acercaban con ese objeto, pero...¿para que era? Se preguntaba...  
  
- Jajaja asombrado, este objeto puede dominar la mente de quien yo desee, es un transmisor, que se implanta en la parte trasera de la cabeza, en la nuca, exactamente. Este transmisor, envía ondas que afectan, a la psiquis humana, aquellas señales son enviadas por un micrófono, y las vibraciones de este llegan a la mente, yo puedo controlar la mente de otros atreves de esto, basta que solo perturbe la mente de quien lo posee, solo quien lo posea podrá oírme, sentirá un molesto dolor de cabeza, ignorando que su personalidad cambiará, jajaja hasta el ser más dulce llegaría a ser un asesino, ya ves a estos niños, una arma perfecta, nadie pensaría que estos pequeños son asesinos, han matado a muchos, incluyendo a sus padres jajaja, son mi mayor creación, no, existe una de mis creaciones, que aun nadie ha logrado superar, pero estos niños son un arma, perfecta, para matar jajaja, sus vidas no son importantes y jamas sabrán que les ocurrirá, solo viven para matar. He trabajado años en esto y al fin he logrado crear a las armas de combate perfectas.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Miserable!!!, ¡¡¡ Eres un maldito!!!, Y voy matarte - Heero no podía permitirlo, no podía, estos niños estaban siendo usados, ese hombre debía morir, debía morir sin importar lo sucedido, de lo contrario si quedaba vivo, esos niños morirían, serian destruidos, ahora tan solo eran 4 pero en le futuro si Heero no hacia algo, en el futuro serían millones, y la paz, que tanto se anhelaba en las colonias y en la tierra habría sido en vano, era diabólico que un hombre así, tan anciano, pudiera dominar y construir un artefacto como ese, capaz de controlar a cualquiera, desde hace muchos años había oído que niños, mujeres, y personas, habían sido , encontradas muertas, a causa de extraños experimentos en sus cuerpos, probablemente aquel hombre desquiciado llevaba años logrando crear ese endemoniado artefacto, Heero no permitiría aquello, debía eliminar a esos niños, sino, más muertes, más niños morirán, serian usados, el era un soldado, el también había sido usado, pero a pesar de sus edad, había vivido mucho, más que cualquier otro quizás, había enfrentado a la muerte, su vida solo era de batallas, esos niños, recién comenzaban a vivir, no podía dejar, que su destino fuera el mismo que el de el o incluso, peor, debía matarlos, no importaba, debía matarlos, para que los mismos acontecimientos no se repitieran, a si en esa misión tuviera que ir al infierno aunque para Heero el mismo infierno sería pagar con el remordimiento de haber matado a niños, como en aquella vez, que mato a esa niña, esos recuerdos lo torturaban y esta vez no lo dejarían en paz, ese sería su castigo y el estaba dispuesta aceptarlo para lograr un definitiva paz.  
  
- " Duo...esta vez matare por ultima vez, será mi fin Duo, el final del soldado perfecto ha llegado, soy un asesino, y esta vez con mi muerte ya no habrá más asesinatos no matare más, cumpliré mi misión y luego me eliminare, Duo si estuvieras aquí seguiría viviendo pero no lo estas..." - Heero tenia pensado acabar con su vida, Duo no estaba, había pasado un largo tiempo y jamas volvió a saber de el, ahora sin Duo la vida no tenía sentido, con un dolor en su corazón, apunto con su arma, preparado para disparar, se agacho y la pequeña no se dio cuenta de este movimiento tan rápido, Heero dio vuelta rápidamente quedando frente a la pequeña y disparo, escucho los disparos de los otros niños, y también ágilmente les disparo, pudo esquivar los ataques con cuchillos, y los mato, mato a todos aquellos pequeños, no tenía otra opción si el moría ahora, todo volvería, todo serian un infierno de muertes, la guerra en el espacio, era un paraíso comparado con el infierno que vivirían la tierra y el espacio, si el proyecto de este científico funcionaba, Heero se sentía un verdadero asesino si no hubiera sido porque debía matar a aquel hombre, se hubiera matado ahí mismo, cargaba con el reciente crimen de asesinar a unos niños, a pesar de que conservaba su apariencia seria, su corazón estaba muerto, mucho más que de aquel día cuando ya no supo de Duo, decidiendo acabar con la pesadilla, apuntó a el anciano, decidido iba apretar el gatillo cuando, el hombre hablo....  
  
- ¡Espera muchacho! Jaja aun no has visto mi mayor creación, me tomo mucho tiempo crearlo, pero he logrado crear, al asesino perfecto, jajaja puedes acabar conmigo, pero no podrás acabar con él, jamás podrás matarlo, jajaja jamás, porque es mi creación muajaja - El hombre cayo hacia adelante, había recibido un disparo en su nuca, Heero había quedado perplejo, el no había disparado aun, entonces ¿ quien?, al caer el anciano y ser su fin, se pudo contemplar un silueta, la silueta de un autentico asesino cuyos ojos eran rojos, Heero conocía esa figura, conocía, ese cuerpo tan perfecto, era Duo, frente a sus ojos tenia a Duo, Duo estaba vivo, pero, lucia diferente, el anciano había nombrado a una tal máxima creación, ¿acaso era Duo? no, no podía ser Duo, jamás, eso era imposible o ¿acaso el asesino que el debía eliminar era Duo?, su corazón punzo, y un sentimiento de tristeza, lo embargo, si ese anciano desquiciado había utilizado a unos niños, y Duo lo había matado entonces, Duo no podía ser más que un asesino, sería posible que su Duo fuera, fuera, el sádico que buscaba, su corazón se encogió, no podía creer Duo lucia tan malvado, esa sonrisa era diabólica, su hermosa sonrisa se había esfumando de su rostro, sus ojos eran color sangre, no ese violeta que tanto le hechizaba, entonces aun en su trance pudo escuchar una palabras....  
  
- Yo no soy un objeto soy Shinigami el dios de la muerte, matare a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino, Shinigami no puede ser controlado, ni manipulado, por eso creador ha sido eliminado, todos morirán en manos del dios de la muerte. - Duo observo a Heero, mejor dicho Shinigami observo a Heero, Shinigami era un asesino a sangre fría, y su objetivo era matar a Heero Yuy, arrojo su arma, el arma con la cual había matado a su propio creador, y saco de un estuche un cuchillo, lucia, ropas negras, todo su atuendo eran negro, y su trenza larga ondeaba en cada movimiento que daba, tomo su cuchillo y dijo...  
  
- Heero Yuy debe ser asesinado - Heero estaba atónito, su Duo, iba matarlo, no ese no era su Duo, su Duo tenia un corazón, bondadoso, un corazón fuerte, lleno de amor, no un corazón atormentado como aquel que el observaba no un corazón frío, de sangre, como es Shinigami, Duo se lanzo al ataque, iba directo a l corazón de Heero, Heero pudo detenerlo con su mano.  
  
- Duo, Duo vuelve a ser el mismo, Duo!  
  
- Duo Maxwell ya no existe yo soy Shinigami - Duo y Heero daban vueltas en el suelo forcejando, ahora el cuchillo estaba apuntando a la garganta de Heero, Duo era fuerte, Duo le estaba ganando a Heero, pero Heero no hacia nada para defenderse no podía herir a Duo, no podía matarlo, jamás podría matar a su propia vida, a Duo.  
  
- Duo ¡reacciona! No hagas esto, Duo yo te amo, Duo te amo  
  
- Shinigami soy Shinigami Duo no existe - Seguían es su lucha, todo esto parecía una horrible pesadilla, Heero no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no podía ser, Duo lo iba matar, y el no podía defenderse, su Duo, su Duo, estaba muerto ahora solo había un cuerpo como el de su Duo, pero con un corazón vacío.  
  
- Maldición Duo, no permitiré que esto suceda - Heero empujo fuertemente a Duo arrebatándole el cuchillo, lo arrojo lejos, estaba encima de Duo, Duo ágilmente intentaba ahorcar a Heero, pero Heero forcejeaba por vivir, no podía dañar al trenzado, Heero llego al rostro de Duo no le importa si moría, quería besarlo, con un beso quizá, el atormentado corazón de Duo volvería a ser el mismo, separo las manos de Duo a un lado, con fuerza, se acerco a rostro del trenzado y lo beso, con pasión, son deseo, con fe de que volvería a ser el mismo con vehemencia, introdujo su lengua, buscando la de Duo, como si ese contacto pudiera hacer volver a un Duo perdido quizás para siempre, sin embargo, el Shinigami arrojo a Heero, lejos, no había sentido nada, solo estaba agitado, no podía respirar bien, Heero le había quitado el aire, se dispuso a atacarlo nuevamente, cuando de pronto se paralizo, algo en su mente venían, podía ver imágenes, el Shinigami veía imágenes desconocidas para él, veía a Heero, el muchacho que tenia frente a él, le sonreía, podía oír en sus cabeza unas palabras, palabras que resonaban una y otra vez haciéndolo recordar imágenes ya vividas.  
  
//¡Heero!, ¡Nooo!, ¡Espera!, ¡¡¡Por favor!!!, ¡Yo te amo!, ¡No me dejes! , ¡ Noo Por favor!,  
¡Déjame estar a tu lado!// - Recordaba aquella vez en que le suplico a Heero para que volviera, Shinigami no comprendía esas imágenes, pero se veía a si mismo, llorando y suplicándole, a quien había estado a punto de matar, podía ver y oír otras imágenes.  
  
// Duo tengo una nueva misión y es importante que la sepas.  
  
- ¿Cuál es Hee chan?  
  
- Mi misión será protegerte, esa será mi misión de vida, y el día en que la falle dejare de vivir.  
  
- Te amo Duo siempre  
  
- Yo también Heero //  
  
Aquellas imágenes, lo habían dejado confundido no sabía que significaba eso, ese sujeto Heero Yuy al cual debía matar tenía una relación muy importante para él, pero aún así estaba confundido, confundido por todas aquellas imágenes, de pronto, Shinigami lucho interiormente consigo mismo, Duo aún estaba ahí, oculto en lo más profundo del corazón del Shinigami, y luchaba por salir. Shinigami sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, llevo sus manos hacia ella, olvidando de ahorcar a Heero, no podía mantenerse bien, se arrodillo, tomando su cabeza, entonces sus ojos eran violetas, y luchaban por mantener su color, Duo estaba regresando, de pronto se oyó la voz de Duo llamando a Heero.  
  
- Hee...ro...Heero ayuda...me - Con dificultad pronunciaba esas palabras, las imágenes y recuerdos que habían venido a su mente estaban luchando para traer de vuelta a Duo en aquel atormentado corazón de Shinigami. Heero se percato de esto, e intento hacer volver a Duo con sus palabras.  
  
- Duo regresa a ser el mismo ¡¡¡Duo!!!, dijiste que no me dejarías ¡¡¡baka!!!, ¿Olvidas que el soldado perfecto te ama?, Duo ¡¡¡ Te amo!!! - Heero había corrido para acercarse a Duo, lo tenía abrazado, pero Duo y Shinigami luchaban por mantenerse, los ojos de Duo cambiaban, lo que indicaba quien dominaba, hasta el momento era Duo quien se encontraba en su cuerpo, Shinigami estaba siendo borrado, sin embargo, Shinigami no podría ser borrado a menos que se descubriera la forma de quitar el control mental que dominaba a Duo.  
  
- Heero..ayudame...¡¡¡No!!, soy Shinigami, Heero Yuy debes morir... Heero Hee chan yo Shinigami ...Duo...asesinar...amo.a..Heero.. - las palabras de Duo eran confusas, eran producto de su debate interno.  
  
- ¡¡¡Heero!!! ....mátame.  
  
- Baka ¿qué estas diciendo? - Ahora era Duo quien estaba ahí, no podría controlar a Shinigami por más tiempo, lloraba Duo lloraba, estaba sufriendo, ya que así como Shinigami había visto imágenes, Duo había visto las muertes de todos aquellos políticos, que el mismo había asesinado, había matado a muchos, los había decapitado, ahora él estaba manchado, más que en la guerra, debía ser eliminado, sabía que Heero debía matarlo y si iba morir por Heero entonces, se sentiría mejor, prefería eso antes de que lo utilizaran.  
  
- Heero..no podré controlarme por más tiempo ¡¡¡ por favor!!!, Acaba conmigo, ¡ hazlo!, Si tengo que morir me parece mejor que tú acabes conmigo, anda dispárame ahora.  
  
- Duo..no puedo hacer lo que quieres.  
  
- Heero será mejor que lo hagas, hazlo, seriamente, si no lo haces el dios de la muerte acabara contigo.  
  
- No me importa si él lo hace, lo que importa eres tú Duo.  
  
- Hee...ro por favor, no quiero...acabar contigo...no quiero.. - Duo lloraba, lloraba tristemente y sus lagrimas caían, sus hermosas lagrimas cristalinas y saladas, caían por sus bellas mejillas, Heero no quería matarlo, pero el corazón de Duo estaba herido, si Heero no lo mataba ahora, sería el mismo quien acabaría con quien más amaba, no podía permitir matar a su soldado perfecto, no después de que Heero le correspondiera. Heero solo lo abrazo, y lo beso, le dio un beso tierno y suave, lo miro a sus ojos que ahora eran violetas, y le dijo.  
  
- Duo, prometí protegerte, esa siempre será mi principal misión, acabare con todos los obstáculos que se interpongan en mi camino si es necesario, pero te protegeré Duo...  
  
- Hee chan, por favor, olvídate de mí y vete, dispárame ahora, será mejor que lo hagas seriamente o quizás ambos moriremos, ¡hazlo!  
  
- Duo... - de pronto Heero recordó, recordó su sueño, recordó lo que le anciano le había dicho, un aparato metálico era implantado, eso era lo que controlaba a Duo ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?, si le quitaba el objeto, Duo volvería a ser el mismo.  
  
- Duo ya se como salvarte.  
  
- ¿ Estas seguro? - Duo miro a los ojos de Heero, aún de sus ojos caían lagrimas. Heero no dudo tomo al trenzado lo atrajo hacia él, hundió el rostro de Duo en su pecho, y reviso su nuca, había una herida ahí un pequeño objeto metálico, sin embargo estaba implantado, lucho por sacarlo, pero no pudo, entonces, recordó las computadoras, debía destruirlas, solo así el sistema que controlaba a Duo dejaría de funcionar.  
  
- Duo debes resistir un poco más - Agilmente fue a las computadoras, la sangre de sus heridas, no era nada, a pesar de que había sido herido él era fuerte, Duo aún se encontraba debatiéndose, parece que quizás volvería a ser Shinigami, nuevamente su cabeza dolía, pero no, él debía resistir por su Heero, Heero intentaba cerrar los sistemas computacionales, para acabar con esas computadoras, y con la pesadilla que vivía.  
  
- Este sistema no funciona, tendré que utilizar otro. - Continuaba tecleando hábilmente, y de pronto un cuchillo se dirigía a su espalda, era nuevamente Duo, Heero logro verlo, por el monitor de una de las computadoras, logro esquivarlo, pero el cuchillo se clavo en su hombro izquierdo.  
  
- Aaaaa , maldición - la sangre corría, el cuchillo se había incrustado profundamente.  
  
- Duo ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
  
- Heero Yuy te matare, esta vez Shinigami no fallara  
  
- Duo... tú ... - Heero y Duo forcejeaban, esta vez Shinigami fue más listo y recogido un cuchillo para clavarlo en el abdomen de Heero, los ataques eran continuos, la fuerza de Shinigami era excepcional, estaba ahora apunto de atravesar el cuchillo por su garganta, pero Heero al momento en que vio el cuchillo dispuesto a matarlo, golpeo a Shinigami y lo arrojo lejos, Shinigami se golpeo contra algo, al ser lanzado, Heero se preocupo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Duo!!!, - corrió dificultosamente hacia el trenzado, pero se sorprendió que Duo le disparara con un arma, Shinigami disparo, esta vez, el roce, fue en el brazo, Heero no podía más estaba exhausto y herido, había recibido varias balas que se transformaron en heridas, esta vez, la acumulación de ellas era peligrosa, debía hace algo, pero ¿qué?, Shinigami se lanzo hacia él, votándolo al suelo, tenía sus manos en el cuello de Heero, lo estaba ahorcando, Heero no podía respirar, le faltaba el aire, tenía sus ojos cerrados, se estaba asfixiando, moriría por falta de aire, tomo un cuchillo que sintió con el tacto, al tocar el suelo, trataría de ahuyentar a Shinigami, con sus ojos cerrados, comenzó a mover el cuchillo para que Shinigami, lo soltara y se defendiera, y justo cuando Shinigami iba a darle el toque final, Heero sintió como el cuchillo que sostenía era clavado en algo, ¿acaso había herido a Duo?, Sintió la sangre cálida mojar su camiseta, el miedo, lo invadió, la angustia lo torturo, la duda, la duda lo estaba matando, sintió una fuerte punzada, tenía un mal presentimiento, recobro el aliento, intentando recobrar el oxigeno que había perdido abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con el cuerpo de Duo en su pecho, y mucha sangre, el cuchillo accidentalmente había clavado muy cerca del corazón de Duo, el dolor vino a él, y esta vez, lagrimas, lagrimas cayeron por primera vez por los ojos de Heero, dolor, angustia, muerte, opresión, amargura, desesperación, tantas cosas sentía su corazón tantas, pero lo peor era su rostro, el rostro de pánico y miedo, había herido a Duo, y quizás matado.  
  
- Hee chan ... - Escucho la débil voz, de Duo, ese era Duo, el Duo de siempre, conocía su voz, no podía ver su rostro, pues estaba en su pecho, lo levanto y lo vio, vio a Duo sonriéndole, con amor, la vida de Duo se le escapaba entre sus propios brazos, el cuerpo de Duo estaba frío, la vida se le iba, Duo era ligero, su Duo se iba .  
  
- Duo...baka...no puedes dejarme...lo prometiste....¿acaso lo olvidas? - El dolor de Heero era evidente en su rostro y las lagrimas caían, siempre lucía serio, jamás abandonaba ese semblante indiferente, eran solo los ojos de Heero lo que siempre reflejaban su sentir, ni su rostro, ni voz, que siempre se oían igual reflejaba su sentir, pero sus ojos, eran tan profundos, tan tristes, tan sin vida, que se podía ver en ellos y sentir un dolor, que carcomía el alma, el corazón y la propia vida.  
  
- Hee chan .. lo siento....no quiero que te auto destruyas.. Hee chan, debes seguir viviendo, este ... es ..el fin de ....Duo Maxwell..Hee te amo...  
  
- ¡Duooooooooo! - Duo había callado, sin embargo solo estaba inconsciente, y Heero se percato de esto, el shock en Heero lo había dejado, abrumado, y decidido destruiría todo destruiría esa base, la destruiría con todos sus aparatos, con todas las imágenes, los recuerdos, con todo, acabaría con esa base así las computadoras se destruirían, y el sistema que controlaba a Duo y se encontraba en una de ellas, desaparecía, así como el control mental de Duo, aún le quedaban explosivos, los pondrías en partes estratégicas, de esta forma con unas granadas que le quedaban explotaría, debía volver a la entrada y colocar, los explosivos, a cierta distancia, al momento de lanzar una granada desde la entrada, el impacto haría que uno por uno se detonaran los explosivos y acabaran con la base, el tiempo para él era valioso, Duo debía ser atendido, pero la prioridad era, destruir el sistema, corrió colocando explosivos, por donde había entrado, no había guardias, no había nadie, regreso a la entrada todo estaba listo debía volver por Duo, pero ante su asombrado rostro, tenía a Duo frente a él, pero no era Duo sino Shinigami con una resistencia única, quizás Duo podía ser vencido, pero Shinigami no, esta vez, era la definitiva, y la final, Shinigami mataría a Heero, un disparo en la cabeza y para siempre, la interferencia principal Heero Yuy sería acabada, apunto directo a la cabeza de Heero, apretó el gatillo, y Shinigami solo pudo ver los labios de Heero moviéndose, diciendo algo, disparo, el estruendo sonó fuertemente, las siguientes imágenes, eran confusas y lentas, al tiempo en que Shinigami vio los labios de Heero, mostró una reacción de asombro, los labios de Heero decían " Duo no importa lo que suceda te amo por siempre incluso más allá de mi muerte, Duo...", entonces Shinigami disparo, pareciera que el disparo había acertado, pero no era así, esas palabras llegaron no solo al cerebro y mente de Shinigami sino que llegaron al atormentado corazón de Duo, y Duo fallo el disparo apropósito, pero Heero no supo esto y creyendo que moriría junto con el Shinigami quien era su baka trenzado, su koi Duo, apretó el botón que accionaría los explosivos, no lanzo una granada, al contrario, acciono, un explosivo, el primero que había colocado, en aquel lugar el extraño laboratorio donde yacía el anciano, uno por uno se iban detonando desde el laboratorio a la entrada, solo pasarían unos segundos, y la entrada sería la ultima en estallar, Duo sintió un dolor en su pecho, con mueca de dolor miró a Heero y susurro " Heero Duo siempre volverá contigo porque te amo Hee chan". Heero reacciono, ese era Duo, su Duo, a estos segundos el sistema principal debía haber sido destruido, el fuego se acercaba a la entrada, estaba a unos metros de distancia de su Duo, Duo se paro y le grito.  
  
- ¡Heero vete hazlo! - Heero, no le hizo caso, mientras Duo gritaba esto Heero se acercaba a él, había llegado lo tenía en sus brazos casi inerte, el cuerpo de Duo estaba casi inerte, Duo estaba casi inconsciente, sin embargo le dijo a Heero:  
  
- Hee chan ... si de verdad me amas, vete ahora y sálvate...hazlo por mí ... por lo que sientes por el amor queme tienes sálvate, yo volveré a ti, lo prometo Duo Maxwell nunca miente, vete por favor, si me amas hazlo - Heero amaba a Duo, claro que lo amaba era su vida, Duo le pedía que si lo amaba se fuera de ahí y se salvara, Heero lo comprendía pero no quería hacerlo, por el amor que sentía por Duo debía marcharse, y sobrevivir, por ese amor, pero como podía irse y abandonar a quien amaba, la situación era contradictoria, pero Duo, Duo puso el amor en juego, Heero dejo el cuerpo de Duo inerte en el suelo, lo beso en la mejilla, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hacia la entrada, y su salida, su mente decía "sálvate Heero por Duo hazlo", pero su corazón le decía "vuelve, no lo abandones, muere junto con él," su mente le respondía "por tu amor hacia Duo debes vivir" y entonces, el fuego ya estaba encima, la explosión lo alcanzo muy cerca solo se vio el humo del fuego consumiéndose, todo era humo todo era oscuro y todo era negro, como desde el comienzo de esta misión, el corazón pudo más que la razón Heero intento buscar el cuerpo de Duo, pero no lo encontró, el humo lo estaba asfixiando y salió de la base, al momento, todo exploto y callo, solo quedaron escombros, Heero veía la escena, todo el laboratorio cayendo en mil pedazos, mientras su corazón moría junto con él, y junto con Duo.  
  
- ¡Duooooooooooooo! - Fue el grito de Heero que se apago lentamente, ni siquiera en los escombros había encontrado rastro de Duo, su vida ya estaba en su fin, sin Duo la vida no era nada, desde este momento Heero Yuy había muerto.  
  
Fin del Flash Back.  
  
En la oscuridad de aquella habitación completamente silenciosa, aquel joven muchacho y piloto Gundam, de atractiva figura y actitud estoica, se encontraba melancólicamente observando con sus ojos color cobalto sin brillo de vida alguno, la luna, una hermosa luna llena, resplandeciente y luminosa, incluso alegre que le recordaba peculiarmente a Duo, el carismático y hablador chico sonriente con hermosos ojos color violeta que tanto lo hechizaban y amaba, y seguiría amando incluso a Duo, ahora que era demasiado tarde. Las imágenes volvían a su mente una y otra y otra vez, aquellas desgarradoras, torturantes y terribles imágenes que herían y clavaban su corazón como mil dagas filosas e incrustadas, embargándolo de un dolor demasiado aniquilador incluso para su corazón y alma destruidos, su corazón punzaba y dolía fuertemente y su cuerpo ya ni siquiera obedecía a las ordenes del antiguamente soldado perfecto, ahora solo era un objeto, objeto y presa del dolor que sentía y que cada vez más oprimía su pecho con mayor intensidad, podía aún ver las imágenes, oír los gritos, y sentir las lagrimas de Duo en su pecho, y la sangre que brotaba de las heridas de su desvalido trenzado en aquel momento, quien no volvería jamás del lugar donde su alma y espíritu quizás se encontrarían y donde tampoco rastro alguno de él había quedado.  
  
La brillante luna hacia traspasar unos luminosos y curiosos rayos que iluminaban el rostro y facciones de Heero, quien se encontraba observando embelesado esa luna, aquella luna que su Duo tanto contemplaba y aquella luna que le recordaba a su baka trenzado, quizás por sus sonrisas, quizás por sus brillantes y expresivos ojos que observaban en momentos pasados la luna con tanta admiración y quizás esa luna que ahora observaba Heero le recordaba a los ojos violáceos de Duo, esos ojos violetas que él, sin darse cuenta lo miraban admirado con gran dulzura, alegría y amor únicamente para él, de la misma forma que sus sonrisas eran capaces de dejarlo sin palabras, para solo lograr que sus respuestas fueran afirmaciones de cabeza o confusos monosílabos, y ahí continuaba Heero, en aquella habitación completamente en penumbras torturando más y más su corazón, en aquella habitación tan oscura como su miserable vida que para él, desafortunadamente sin Duo no valía, no despegaba su vista de aquella luna, y mientras la contemplaba, en su corazón su único anhelo era volver a verlo a él a Duo...  
  
- Duo fui yo el baka, la paz ahora reina sin embargo, mis batallas aún no han terminado, quizás ya no sea el soldado perfecto, pero incluso en tu ausencia lucho, contra mi propio sentir Duo. Mi corazón ha cambiado y lucho contra el remordimiento de no haber regresado, aunque tu cuerpo estaba casi inerte te hubiera llevado conmigo, y estrechado entre mis brazos aspirando tu aroma, como tanto desearía hacerlo ahora Duo... Sin embargo eso es solo una ilusión de tenerte vivo a mi lado, al igual como estas en mi corazón, jamás me di cuenta de lo vulnerable que sería sin ti aún a pesar de haber sido un soldado frío, sin sentimientos. Por mucho tiempo calle lo que sentía por ti obligándome como soldado a reprimir mis sentimientos, pero ese Heero, que tu conociste no era más que la mascara y fortaleza de lo que soy ahora, y de quien sufre y desea morir por ti Duo, pero te perdí... para siempre, no importa las veces que grite tu nombre, tu no volverás, ha pasado 1 año y aún no he podido sobrevivir a esto Duo porque fui yo quien acabo contigo y te abandono..  
  
Ahora era el corazón de Heero el atormentado, su dolor era inmenso, ni mil descripciones podrían especificar aquel terrible, desesperante y aniquilador dolor, permanente que siempre hacía doler su corazón, había aceptado vivir por Duo, por su Duo, aunque el ya no estuviera con él, sin embargo las imágenes todos los recuerdos, todos los asesinatos, la muerte de aquellos niños venía a su mente, todo, no podía vivir más un año de dolor, un año con un corazón muerto, había sido demasiado por eso Heero tenía un revolver en sus manos, ahora había dejado de ver aquella luna tan hermosa, como su trenzado, ahora tenía el arma en su sien, cerró sus ojos y espero que todo terminara, apretó el gatillo del revolver y disparo, pero nada sucedió, no estaba muerto, esperaba que la bala atravesara su cráneo sin embargo nada sucedió, estaba vivo, y no sabía porque razón, reviso el revolver, con cuidado, no había balas, estaba sorprendido, el las había puesto antes de intentar suicidarse, entonces se pregunto.  
  
- Por qué? - De pronto unos brazos, cálidos lo rodearon por el cuello, eran unos brazos, cálidos, llenos de amor, llenos de dulzura, llenos de anhelo y de ternura, pudo sentir unos labios besando su cuello, con sutileza, con una dulzura fabulosa, esos labios le recorrían, le encantaba esa sensación, esos labios, eran finos, suaves, deliciosos, besaban su cuello, Heero de pronto sintió como unas gotas caían sobre su cuello, al parecer eran lagrimas sin embargo un delicioso aroma que percibió lo dejo embargado, era un aroma exquisito, un aroma, delicioso que llegaba e inundaba todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, ese aroma, revivía su corazón, herido, Heero mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras los sutiles labios le besaban, de pronto abrió sus ojos, y quedo sorprendido, su corazón sintió como poco a poco volvía a la vida, frente a él, tenía a Duo, su Duo, su amor, estaba vivo, Duo, Duo estaba ahí, sin embargo, en su rostro tenía unas lagrimas, pero le sonreía se veía hermoso, más hermoso mucho más que otras veces, Heero no entendía ¿cómo era posible que Duo estuviera ahí?, Heero creía que era una ilusión, una ilusión creada por su mente, podía ver y sentir a Duo tan cerca, tan cerca de él, de pronto restregó sus ojos creyendo que se trataría de una ilusión, y al abrirlos, Duo ya no estaba, Duo no estaba ahí, el corazón de Heero dolió, pero de pronto nuevamente sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearlo con amor, Heero acaricio el rostro de Duo, aquel rostro fino, y suave que solo poseía su trenzado, lo acaricio con amor, sintiendo su suavidad, para ver si esto era una ilusión producto de él, sin embargo no lo era.  
  
- Duo, ¿Cómo? Tú, tú - Heero fue callado por un beso dulce de Duo un beso que duro segundos, era un beso anhelado, un beso tierno, con gran dulzura y amor.  
  
- Hee chan, estoy vivo... te prometí que volvería a ti, y Duo Maxwell nunca miente Hee (muac) - Duo beso a Heero en la mejilla y le sonrió. Heero estaba sorprendido, su rostro lucia siempre indiferente y serio, característico de él, pero solo sus miradas reflejaban su sentir, ahora su mirada tenia un brillo especial su Duo estaba ahí.  
  
- Duo. te amo....Duo....- Heero lo abrazo, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, entonces le miro a los ojos, y le pregunto..  
  
- Duo ¿cómo sobreviviste? Tú estabas, tu estabas - lagrimas de Heero caían nuevamente por sus ojos, conservaba su apariencia de siempre, no lloraba, ni tampoco lucia triste ni afligido, las lagrimas solo caían por sus mejillas con total libertad.  
  
- Hee chan en aquel momento falle el disparo, entonces caí tu te acercaste a mi y te dije que te fueras, Hee chan, de esta forma yo podría intentar escapar, no quería que me vieras intentándolo, porque si no volverías a rescatarme, en aquel momento, con la fuerzas del Shinigami pude escapar gracias a un hueco que se abrió en la pared, pero entonces, caí inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba en un hospital, había pasado ya mucho tiempo, Heero, los médicos me curaron, sin embargo, aun en mi mente había imágenes, imágenes de Shinigami que yo quería olvidar, estuve un largo tiempo con los médicos, ellos lograron quitar el objeto metálico y pude olvidar todos aquellos recuerdos, Heero, pero ahora, he vuelto para cumplir mi promesa y estar junto a ti Heero, en tus brazos, junto a ti, y junto a tu amor.  
  
- Duo.... - Heero lo beso, lo amaba, amaba a Duo Maxwell, no importaba cuando tiempo hubiera pasado finalmente su Duo estaba ahí, en aquel momento en que Heero rechazo a Duo, creía estar enamorado de Reelena, sin embargo solo se dio cuenta de que Reelena solo era una molesta misión, Reelena se parecía mucho en su personalidad a él, sin embargo lo que Heero necesitaba era a alguien que le diera lo que el necesitaba, lo que solo el trenzado podía darle, lo que Heero no poseía, carisma, expresividad, emotividad, ternura, solo Duo poseía esto, y Heero había quedado enamorado de Duo, Heero necesitaba a Duo, no solo para recobrar lo que como soldado había perdido sino lo que le hacía vivir, su vida, su verdadera vida, y su corazón, Duo...  
  
- Hee chan - hablo Duo  
  
- ¿Qué sucede? - Heero lo miro a los ojos.  
  
- Heero no puedo creer que hayas pensado en matarte, Heero ¿acaso habías olvidado que te pedí que vivieras?, no puedo creerlo Hee chan, ¿así es como confías en tu koi?, Eres un tonto Heero, un verdadero tonto, pudiste haber muerto, si no le hubiera quitado las balas al revolver, eres un tonto Heero.  
  
- Duo  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Hee chan?  
  
- Cállate  
  
- Pero yo.... - sus palabras fueron cortadas, Heero lo beso, con amor, cuanto amaba a Duo mucho, realmente lo amaba, lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa, y ahora Duo estaba ahí, con el solo para él.  
  
- Duo baka, te amo.  
  
-Yo también Hee chan te amo - Duo se acurruco en el pecho de Heero, tenía sueño estaba agotado, muy cansado, sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente debía dormir, necesitaba dormir, de pronto estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, y Heero se preocupo.  
  
- ¿Duo estas bien?  
  
- Sii Hee chan, tengo mucho sueño, necesito dormir  
  
- Duerme Duo yo te cuidare, yo estaré contigo siempre, ¿recuerdas? Esa es mi misión - le susurro al oído.  
  
- Si Hee chan - entonces Duo callo en un profundo sueño, Heero levanto a Duo en sus brazos, se sentía ligero, Duo era ligero, tan ligero como una pluma, y parecía un hermosos ángel mientras dormía, sus ojos estaban cerrados, se veía relajado, al igual que sus facciones, sus labios estaban rojos, se veían sensuales, su rostro era hermoso, y sus mechones de cabello caían en su frente, Heero lo cargo hasta llevarlo a la cama lo deposito suavemente, y le quito los zapatos, abrió la cama, y lo deposito ahí, luego se cambio de ropa y se puso su pijama, dispuesto a dormir junto con Duo, su ángel, su ángel de vida, y amor. Heero se acostó en la cama, y sintió las suaves sabanas rozar su cuerpo, llevaba un pijama color verde, pantalón y camisa, su camisa estaba desabrochada, ya que le hacía sentir más refrescado llevarla así, de pronto observo a Duo durmiendo era hermoso, muy hermoso, lo beso, en los labios, esperando que aquel bello durmiente despertara como en el cuento, sonrío ante su pensamiento, y abrazo a Duo, haciendo que este recargara su cabeza en su pecho, en el cálido y suave pecho de su Heero, su soldado, su vida y su tesoro más grande, su Heero, su amor.  
  
Ambos dormían plácidamente, ambos dormían abrazados, era una imagen única, tierna y hermosa, dos jóvenes amantes, abrazados, que vivirían una nueva vida, sin pesadillas, sin tormentos sin dolor. La mañana había llegado y como de costumbre los traviesos rayos de un brillante sol daban en el rostro de ambos pilotos, Duo comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, había dormido espléndidamente, y sentía un agradable calor en su cuerpo, se debía a Heero, Heero lo abrazaba, las facciones de Heero lucían relajadas, sus mechones de cabello castaño oscuro, cubrían sus ojos, en su rostro se veía una mueca similar a la de una sonrisa, no había dudas que el soldado perfecto, estaba feliz, Duo sonrió ante la imagen que veía, no podía más que contemplar a Heero con una ternura única, le beso en la mejilla, tiernamente, en aquel rostro perfecto como todo Heero, lentamente intento soltarse de los brazos de Heero, Duo ya estaba despierto, y su cabello caía revuelto sobre su espalda, al dormir, la liga, que mantenía prisionera a su larga trenza se había desatado, permitiéndole a su cabello caer con toda la libertad, decidió ir a tomar una ducha, luego cocinaría algo para su Hee chan. Se dirigió al baño y su cabello suelto, lo hacía lucir fabuloso, entro al baño y se quito su ropas dejándolas en el suelo abrió la ducha, y pronto comenzó a sentir como las gotas caían sobre su maravilloso cuerpo, la piel delgada, fina tersa de Duo brillaba, las gotas de la ducha caían por su cuerpo, mojándolo, refrescándolo, era una sensación exquisita y deleitante para él, se sentía en el cielo, en las nubes, esa ducha, le relajaba, y agradable completamente. Se podía ver la silueta de Duo, de espaldas, las gotas caían mojando todo su cuerpo, bajaban juntas, todas, por su espalda, su cintura, sus nalgas bien formadas, hasta llegar al suelo, Duo comenzó a masajear su cabello con el Shampo que se había aplicado, estaba relajado, se sentía simplemente maravillado, ante aquel delicioso tacto, las gotas continuaban cayendo, y Duo continuaba plácidamente embelesado ante tal frescura, de pronto tomo una esponja de baño y comenzó a masajear suavemente su cuerpo, la espuma de Shampoo caía por su cabello, por cada fina hebra del cabello castaño claro de Duo, seguía con la esponja en un masaje sensual y seductivo, mientras las gotas caían, su rostro reflejaba una evidente sonrisa de satisfacción, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus facciones eran relajadas, y mostraban un agrada envidiable, continua masajeando su pecho, la espuma se formaba en su cuerpo, siguió, por cuello, bajo a su estomago, luego el vientre, se agacho un poco y continuo con sus piernas, volvió arriba y comenzó a masajear sus brazos, mientras la espuma aromática, caía de su provocativo y sensual cuerpo, seguía ahí en su baño, entonces, sintió otra presencia, era Heero, Heero lo había estado observando todo ese tiempo, pudo sentir la presencia tan imponente del soldado perfecto, volteo a verlo, y se encontró con el frente a frente, Heero también estaba desnudo, y las gotas caían de su cabello, se veía, sensual, se veía provocativo, se veía incitador, se veía maravilloso, único, y abrumador, no había duda que Heero sabía como hacer lucir sus músculos, se marcaba en su cuerpo cada músculo, el de los pectorales, sus brazos, todos, ambos estaban en silencio, dejándose llevar por aquella refrescante agua, vital un liquido de vida, excepcional, Duo no dudo ningún instante, y tomo el jabón que se encontraba ceca de él, arrojo la esponja al suelo, y comenzó a pasar el jabón por el pecho de Heero con una sensualidad, candente, y abrumadora, las cosas se estaban poniendo cálidas, ambos estaban extasiados, ante aquellas, traviesas caricias, Heero acerco a Duo por la cintura tomando al trenzado, con rapidez, Duo solo ante este acto, se acomodo más cerca de Heero, amoldándose a su cuerpo perfectamente, mientras las gotas caían por ambos cuerpos, Duo seguía su tarea de masajear el cuerpo de Heero con el aromático jabón, y la espuma caía, por sus cuerpos, Heero tomo el jabón y lo arrojo lejos, Duo quedo con una mirada de asombro, entonces, Heero lo beso, lo beso con pasión introduciendo su ansiosa y traviesa lengua en la boca de Duo, buscando, husmeando y probando cada rincón, saboreando todos aquellos embriagantes y deliciosos sabores, dulce, que podía encontrar en la boca de Duo, Duo paso sus brazos por el cuello de Heero, en respuesta de aquel fogoso y consumidor beso voraz de pasión, ambos ahora estaban abrazados, ambos seguían besándose, ambos sentina el calor y la urgencia de sus cuerpos, y ambos ahora hacían sensualmente el amor, Duo besaba y mordía traviesamente los pezones de Heero, Heero soltaba gemidos de placer, gemidos de placer que para Duo, eran una invitación más urgente a ese juego de placer, seducción y pasión de ambos, Duo le mordía los pezones a Heero y estos ya estaban endurecidos, Heero masajeaba el miembro de su fabuloso amante, se encontraba con su cuello hacia tras permitiéndole al trenzado, que le besara con toda la libertad, los labios de Duo , estaban llenos de calidez, una calidez única, pero de pronto cambiaron a ser hambrientos, hambrientos y sedientos de ardiente pasión, mientras continuaba acariciando el miembro de Heero, con fuerza y con deseo, Heero estaba extasiado, aquellas sensaciones extasiantes lo hacían sentir ligero, volando en una nube de placer que subía más y más con cada toque y caricia del trenzado, estaba vez Heero sería quien tomara la iniciativa, quería devolverle a Duo todo el placer que sentía, tomo las manos del trenzado y las hizo a un lado, luego sutilmente lo empujo contra la pared, Duo sintió una corriente recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, un toque sumamente eléctrico, al sentir las baldosas frías, en su cuerpo, Heero entonces se acerco a el, empujándolo con su propio cuerpo contra la pared, lo amaba, amaba tanto el trenzado, que estaba loco de deseo por tomarlo, y sentir los espasmos de Duo dentro de su propio cuerpo, adoraba esa sensación del trenzado, Heero sentía un calor, exquisito y tan extasiante que lo embargaba y recorría, el placer que sentía le fascinaba, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y sus labios rojos por la pasión, mientras que Duo, gemía y gemía sin parar, aquellos gemidos escapaban de su boca sin poder parar, intentaba guardar silencio y ahogarlos, pero le era difícil, Heero tomo el rostro de Duo una de sus manos, y obligo al trenzado a mirarle, Duo abrió los ojos con dificultad mientras jadeaba por el placer, y con la otra mano, Heero se acerco a la entrada de Duo, y deposito un dedo, un fuerte gemido iba arrancar de los labios de Duo, pero Heero lo capturo hábilmente con su boca, el color de las mejillas de Duo era de un rojo un rojo intenso, Heero le susurro al oído a Duo y le dijo "Aah Duo, no te preocupes aa te mostrare mi pasión y amor ahora", esto hizo que Duo dejara escapar un fuerte suspiro, Heero lo tomaría, y eso le encantaba, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo en el interior de Heero para ser uno solo, Heero introdujo otro dedo, mientras que al tiempo con los gemidos de Duo su excitación aumentaba consumiéndolo, esta vez, tomo su miembro y lo introdujo en Duo, rápido y ágilmente, ya estaba en Duo, podía sentir aquella cavidad que se abría paso para su enorme masculinidad, Duo sentían espasmos recorrerlo, espasmos que no podían detenerse, pero eran deliciosos, Heero empujaba su miembro adentro del cuerpo de Duo, cada empujón de Heero acercaba a Duo más y más al total orgasmo, ambos disfrutaban de esto, y en ambos se estaba acomunado una pasión, una intensidad demasiado pronto, demasiado inminente, demasiado grandes, ambos iban a explotar, la ola de lujuria que los envolvía y sentían los ahogaba en un completo éxtasis, ambos ya no resistieron más, las gotas de la ducha continuaban cayendo por ambos cuerpos ardientes, en llamas, Heero beso a Duo, fundiéndose en un beso que simbolizo su culminación, ambos explotaron al mismo tiempo, y Duo cayo rendido y agotado sobre el cuero de Heero quien lo recibió rápidamente, tomándolo y tratándolo con cuidado, con delicadeza, no quería lastimar a su trenzado, su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas estaba cubiertas por un color carmesí un rubor muy evidente al igual que el de Duo, despejo los mechones del rostro del trenzado y lo vio, maravillado, acaricio el rostro de Duo, y con cuidado salió de él, se sentó en la ducha con el cuerpo de Duo recargado sobre su pecho, la cabeza de Duo estaba en el pecho de Heero, Heero lo abrazaba con toda la ternura que guardaba en todo su interior, el agua seguía corriendo, estaba cansado y por ello debía descansar, paso un largo tiempo, y cuando ya había recuperado sus fuerzas, tomo a Duo cargándolo y lo llevo a su habitación, lo deposito en la amplia cama que compartían y lo dejo ahí vestido con un bata suave de seda, y el también se vistió con una, regreso al baño y cerro la llave de la ducha, el agua se había encargado de limpiar los residuos de su entrega llena de amor, volvió a la habitación y se encontró con un Duo intentado sentarse, con dificultad, temió haberlo lastimado al tomarlo, se acerco a él preocupado.  
  
- Duo ¿Estás bien? - Su mirada era de amor.  
  
- Hee...ro.  
  
- Duo ¿te duele?  
  
- Un poco Hee chan, pero ya pasara.  
  
- No quise lastimarte  
  
- No lo hiciste es solo que es la segunda vez después de mucho tiempo, había olvidado como se sentía - Duo le sonrió con una enorme sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que hacia que su corazón, el corazón del soldado viviera, aquella sonrisa brillante del trenzado, tan característica, y que tanto había extrañado, no supo porque Heero lo dijo, pero lo sentía en su corazón.  
  
- Duo, cuando lo practiquemos más seguido no te dolerá - Luego de decir aquellas palabras, se sonrojo inmediatamente, no sabía porque las había dicho, escaparon automáticamente de su mente para ser dichas por su boca, pero el quería que hubieran otras veces, así seria sería uno solo con su trenzado, no solo en cuerpo, en alma y en espíritu, sino completamente.  
  
- Heero ai shitteiru... - Duo le sonrío y le abrazo, a lo que Heero le correspondió.  
  
- Duo hay algo que quiero darte desde hace mucho tiempo... Heero dejo a Duo asombrado ya que se retiro de la habitación, y al cabo de unos segundos volvió con una caja, en sus manos, era pequeña, la abrió y de ella un brillante aniño salió.  
  
-Heero ¿qué es esto? - Pregunto confundido Duo.  
  
- Baka es un anillo ¿no lo ves? - Duo le sonrío y una gran gota aprecio en su cabeza, claro que veía el anillo, pero se sentía un poco extraño, después de todo él sabía que eso lo usaban las mujeres, ¿por qué Heero querría darle algo así?  
  
- Heero ¿por qué me das eso? - Duo no comprendía, iba a seguir hablando, pero Heero como siempre corto sus palabras con un beso que solo fue esta vez, un leve roce.  
  
- Duo este no es un anillo común, baka, es una argolla  
  
- ¿ Eh? Hee chan , ¿no es lo mismo? - Pregunto con duda.  
  
- No exactamente, Duo, esta argolla simbolizara nuestra unión eterna.  
  
- Gracias, Heero ... - Duo extendió su mano y Heero la beso para luego colocarle la argolla en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, entonces, Duo se percato de algo, aquella argolla no era común porque tenía unas iniciales, las palabras, evidentes que simbolizaban su unión, con una letra muy fina y pequeña, claramente se veía " Heero & Duo", entonces Heero le mostró a Duo la argolla que llevaba el, " Duo & Heero", era un bello obsequio simbolizaba por siempre su unión, Heero ahora tenía a Duo a su lado para siempre, entonces, las palabras que guardo durante un año, un largo año, salieron, con naturalidad, había estado torturándose miles de veces por no podérselas decir jamás a Duo creyendo que este estaba muerto, no obstante, cada vez que recordaba todo, jamás noto que el no haber encontrado el cuerpo de Duo era un pista clara de que estaba vivo, a pesar que el no hubiera encontrado ningún rastro de su ruidoso y amado mucho trenzado de ojos tan hechizantes de un color violáceo, las palabras salieron mientras ambos estaba abrazados.  
  
- Duo...te amo...más que a cualquier cosa, Duo te amo no lo olvides, ya no soy a partir de ahora un solado, ahora mis misiones, mis matanzas, todo Duo se ha terminado, ahora solo viviré, para ti y por nosotros Duo, porque te amo, jamás te dejare solo, jamás te abandonare, nunca te alejaras de mí, sin importar donde estés, siempre estaré ahí para ti Duo, porque te amo, y tu eres mi vida, sin ti mi vida no vale nada, tu eres mi corazón, mi fuerza y mi vida, tu eres mi propio ser, si tu mueres yo muero contigo, porque tú siempre serás parte de mí Duo...  
  
- Hee..Hee. yo.. ¡Heero!... - lagrimas y lagrimas corrían por los ojos violáceos de Duo, Heero las palabras de Heero, eran tan sinceras, tan únicas, tan verdaderas, tan maravillosas, que lloraba por la felicidad que su corazón sentía, lo abrazo y lloro, lloro en su pecho no le importaron las lagrimas, solo le importaba Heero, el amor que le profesaba y la calidez de siempre y tiernamente los sobre protectores brazos de Heero que estarían ahí para él, cuidándolo, amándolo y protegiéndolo siempre, hasta el final.  
  
- Yo ... también te amo Heero .. y jamás...jamás te dejare.  
  
- Estaremos juntos siempre ¿verdad Duo?  
  
- Sí, Hee chan, para siempre...  
  
Y ahí en aquella habitación ahora iluminada por unos pocos rayos de luz del sol, se encontraban Heero y Duo, no solo unidos, en alma, ni en espíritu, sino unidos en sus corazones, y en lo más profundo de su interno ser, luego, de un gran conflicto con sus corazones, luego de una gran batalla con el atormentado corazón de Duo, al ser Shinigami, todo logro resolverse a pesar del dolor que ambos habían sentido, aquellos recuerdos, aquellas imágenes desgarradoras, ya no volvería jamás habían terminado para siempre, sus atormentados corazones, ahora descansaban llenos de amor y en una profunda y eterna paz, estarían juntos por siempre, nada los separaría jamás, su amor viviría siempre, su amor se haría más fuerte cada vez, su pasión jamás se esfumaría porque lo que ellos habían sentido en sus corazones y pasado juntos, era el claro indicio de un eterno y profundo, maravilloso amor...  
  
Fin  
  
8 de Enero 2004 23:30 pm  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Lamento mucho todo lo demasiado cruel de este fan fic, sobre todo lo de los niños, sin embargo, si Heero no los hubiera asesinado seguirían sufriendo muchos más, además recuerden que los padres de los pequeños habían sido asesinados por ellos mismo, eran huérfanos y ahora aquellos pequeños están con su familia, bueno espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de lo trágico, de algunas partes, si tiene algún comentario o critica, será bienvenida a loretovegeta1@yahoo.es  
  
Muchas Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este fan fic, espero que pese a todo allá sido de su agrado, y si alguien dejo un review, mil millones de agradecimientos más aún, hasta pronto y nos vemos en la próxima.  
  
Loreto W ^.~ 


End file.
